A Candy Candy Miracle on 34th Street
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Here is my version of the movie Miracle on 34th Street with our dear Candy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A Candy Candy Miracle on 34th Street**

**Chapter 1**

"**A drastic change"**

It was the month of November and it was cold in New York. The boat had just arrived at the harbour. The passengers were getting off and but it was taking a very long time. Some residents were going back home but the majority of passengers were new immigrants coming to the United States to start fresh and become rich… A young elegant woman was with a beautiful little girl by her sis who was her splitting image. The mother had Venetian blond hair held in a very tight bun. The little girl had her hair down held in half a pony tail. They both had red coats with matching hats. A man was waiting for them and he took care of all the formalities. The two ladies were patiently waiting for him on a bench. After all the formalities, the man took care of their luggage and they went outside where a car was waiting for them. They got in and the driver too them to their apartment. She didn't want something too flashy…How did she get there? She was living at peace on a pacific island, enjoying the sun for years with her little girl. She recalled the visit of the adoptive father, one afternoon.

- Candy…

- No Albert, I'm fine over here, I don't have any problems

- You mean you're avoiding your problems…

- Albert, please…

- That's not the solution and you know it, it took me years to find you

- And I wished you had just left me alone and not look for me, I just wanted to disappeared …

- You did a major disappearing act!

- I wanted to be alone…

- That's not healthy; you were the cheerful one, the one who would bring sunshine in our lives…

- Albert…

- You've become so… so…

- Cold and brittle? Funny, since I'm in a place where the sun always shines…

- Yet, you've never been so cold inside… Candy please, I want to help you…

- Albert, I'm very happy to see you, but I didn't ask for any help…I wonder how on earth did you find me here!!!???

- Believe me, I've practically hired all the best private investigators in the world

- I bet you spent a lot of money too… what a waste! I'm not coming back Albert…

- I don't understand… why? You disappeared on me without a word! How could you do this to me? To us???

Candy remained silent. She had just took off one day without a word to anybody.

- For the longest time I thought you were dead! He said upset

- I'm so sorry Albert; I never wanted to hurt you…

- I was your friend, I wanted to marry you, you could've told me anything… you just disappeared without a trace

- That was wrong of me, please forgive me…

- You have to come back with me, to reassure everybody back home…

- You don't need me to live, do you?

- Well, we all loved you and you let us down…

- I needed my space…

- You kind of put several continents between us…

- Albert…

Candy stood up and she said.

- All right, I'll think about it, give me your hotel number and I'll come and see you…

Albert looked at her surprised…

- What's with the 180? He said

- Nothing, you convinced me…

- Just like that?

- Yes, you're pretty convincing, you know that… aren't you a very good business man…

- Candy, what are you hiding

- Nothing…

She barely finished pronouncing her words when the door opened and a very beautiful little girl made her entrance. She had long and wavy blond hair like her mother without the freckles. She was wearing a dress with flowers and bright colours. She had a school bag…

- Hi mommy! How was your day, oh… we have a visitor…

Albert was flabbergasted! What???

- Hello, said the little girl smiling, my name is Cia…

- Hello, said Albert smiling, my name is Albert…

- Albert? Mommy's friend Albert? Said the little girl

- Yes, mommy's friend Albert, said Albert laughing

- Oh, then I'm very pleased to finally meet you! She said hugging him…

Albert hugged her back, in fact he carried her in his arms and he had tears in his eyes, he was so moved. That was Candy's secret… a very beautiful little girl! He put the little girl down who went to hug her mommy, who hugged smiling…

- Cia, go to your room and do your homework, I'll call you when dinner is ready…, said Candy

- Ok, mommy, she said, have my books arrived?

- Not yet baby, hopefully tomorrow

- Ok…see you later…

The little girl left of her bedroom… Albert was looking at Candy who was avoiding his eyes.

- Candy? You have something to tell me?

- Well, I kind of got married…

- You what?

- I got married and it didn't work out, so we separated amicably…

- You got married?

- That's what I just said…

Albert looked at her like she had just fallen from the sky.

- One morning you decided to just pick up and leave and get married to someone else???!!!!

- Albert, she said sadly, it didn't happen overnight…

- Is that supposed to make me feel better?

- No, I know you're hurt, believe me it wasn't my intention to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you… I told you I wasn't ready…

- I would've given you all the time in the world, if only you had asked me…

- It wasn't fair to you Albert, to make you wait like that…

- But you married someone else…

- It was a spur of a moment kind of thing and it didn't last, he would always be away and it didn't work for me, so we drifted apart…

- Candy…

There was a silence, a heavy one filled with emotions. Albert had tracked her down after years to find her divorced with a child! A child!!!!! Candy … he had given up on her a while ago, but as her adoptive father, he wanted to make sure she was fine and the newly found granddaughter was a sight for sore eyes… she looked like Candy so much, he remembered her on the Pony Hill… but that was so long ago… So many things had happened since then, too many things.

- I still want you to come back with me to America…

- Why?

- Because you're family…, you're my daughter and I want to get to know my granddaughter…

- But…

- Candy, you owe me this, for running out on my without a word…

- Your granddaughter who would've been your daughter if …

- That really sounds too weird…

Candy smiled.

- Candy, listen, can you come just for a few months, for the fall and winter season, at least until after the holidays…?

- After the holidays?

- Yes, I just made a major acquisition…

- An acquisition? I just purchase the Macy's chain story…

- Macy's?

- Yes, they were having problems, despite their popularity, due to bad management from the new owners and partners… to make a long story short, I'm the new owner…

- Oh… congratulations…

- Thank you… so we're going to spend the holidays in New York…

- The whole family?

- Well you and I…we have several villas…

- Albert, I don't want to live with every body yet…

- All right, I can give you the apartment not too far from the store then…

- Why close to the store?

- Because I would like you to help me with something for the holidays…

- Don't you have enough employees world wide?

- I would like to work with my daughter for the holidays…

Candy looked at him.

- If I do this, you promise to leave me alone?

- I want to see my granddaughter…

- How's a few days during the summer?

- Why does it sound like we're discussing custody arrangements?

Candy smiled at Albert; she had missed him so much! She was happy to see him, but yet, she wished she had stayed in her hiding place longer without being discovered

- All right Albert, I'll do it. I'll come for a few months and then I'll come back here after the holidays

- Or during Spring time…

- Springtime?

- How about the Summer…

- Albert!

- Next Winter then…

- Stop it! Said Candy smiling

- Keep an open mind Candy, you might like it with your loved ones again once you're back…

- I'm sure I'm going to love it… but…

Albert knew what was bothering her, but he didn't want to talk about it.

- Let's not think about that and concentrate on your trip… I'm going to have to go in a few days, but I'll make all the necessary arrangements for your return to America

- All right…, said Candy. Now that's settle, come and help me with the dinner…

- Those fruits look so delicious…

- They are, help yourself, said Candy smiling

She had to talk to her daughter about their trip. She did after they had had dinner altogether. They were in Cia's bedroom, whose walls were covered of pictures of handsome stars…

- Cia, honey…

- Yes, mommy?

- Albert wants us to go to America with him…

- Oh… we are Americans aren't we?

- Yes…

- Until when?

- Just for a few months, until after Christmas or the new year…

- So I'm going to have to leave my friends? She asked sadly

- We're going to come back Cia…

- Promise?

- Yes, I promise, we'll come back here to our little paradise…

- All right, mommy, it would be nice to see America…

- You're not afraid of the cold?

- No, it's going to be fun to play with the snow…

- All right honey..., said Candy hugging her

Albert left a few days later and Candy followed a couple of weeks later. That's how she found herself in a car in New York City going to live in a apartment she had never seen before with her little girl, no one in her family had seen or heard of.

The apartment was big and spacious, very beautiful. Candy and Cia were still tanned and they looked very exotic and very pretty. She rested with her little girl and then in the evening they both went to the mansion to se everybody who had come from Chicago to see her. Albert hadn't told them about the baby…It was a shock!

- Candy? Said Annie looking at them… oh my God!

She hugged her sister and Cia too.

- Hey you! What's your name?

- Cia?

- That's a very nice name…, said Annie smiling, this is my little girl, her name is Candyce…

- Oh Annie! Said Candy hugging her

- I missed you so much Candy, said Annie with tears in her eyes

- I missed you too! I'm sorry for everything

- We're not here to judge you Candy, said Archie hugging her hard, we're just happy to see you!

The Great Aunt was the only one indifferent, but she was a little happy to see the girl she used to call a bad luck charm…

Around Thanksgiving time, Albert went to see Candy and asker her for her help.

- How can I help you?

- You remember how you liked working with children at one point

- Yes? Said Candy

- Well since it's the holiday season, can you come up with something fun?

- Something fun? For marketing? I have no experience what-so-ever

- You don't need experiment, you need something fun …What would you want to see as a child

- Well toys and cartoon characters…

- Yes… how?

- What about a parade? With the characters and…

- A parade! Said Albert, that's a great idea!

- You really think so?

- Yes, that's marvellous, can you take care of it? Make a list of the characters you would like to see, I can have them made in no time…

Candy started working with Albert and he was happy to have her so close to him.

Cia was enrolled to a public school, because Candy didn't want her to feel the pressure of those rich preppy kids. She was happy to be in America, even though sometimes, she didn't really get their way of thinking.

Not too far from there, in the apartment right across from theirs, as a matter of fact, lived a young actor with his lady friend who was in a wheel chair, due to an accident which resulted in the amputation of her leg. She was all excited about cooking a Thanksgiving dinner for her beloved.

- Terry, she said, are you sure you don't want to invite anyone for Thanksgiving?

- I don't want you to be tired, Susanna, said Terry coldly, besides, most families are celebrating with their loved ones…

- Then, it's going to be you me and mama only, then… that's fine, you two are my loved ones…, she said smiling

- Whatever, said Terry with a weary tone

He went to his study to read some documents.

Candy was outside trying to organise the parade, it was a lot of work and she had help and she loved it because it kept her mind at ease.

- Miss Andrew, Miss Andrew! Said her assistant

- What is it Mona? Said Candy

- Our Santa Claus…

- What about Santa Claus?

- He's drunk!

- What? At this time of the morning? Oh my God! How bad is it…?

- You can come and look for yourself, said Mona

Candy followed Mona and she saw the drunken Santa falling in disgrace showing his butt to the poor children standing there and they all screamed with horror.

- Oh my God! Said Candy running to the disgraceful Santa Claus

- Uh? Said the Santa

- You're drunk! Said Candy

- You think? Said the Santa breathing in her face

That scene brought back a bitter sweet memory for Candy… that was so long ago…

- Cut that out!

- That's one drunken Santa you got there, said a old man with white hair and a white beard, what a disgrace! Those poor children… So people have no shame at all! Getting drunk act stupid in front of children who are waiting for their idol… if only… oh well, I'll have to go anyway. Good Day Miss, good luck with your Santa Claus.

The old man started walking away. Candy was stunned. She talked to the Santa Clause!

- How could you be drunk so early in the morning? The parade is tomorrow! Said Candy

- Uh…I…got the jitters…

And he started puking. Candy was disgusted and angry.

- You're fired! She said

- But Candy, said Mona, we need a Santa Claus, he's the star of the show

- He's drunk Mona, drunk!!! And it's 10 am in the morning!!!! I can't work with someone like that, especially since he showed his butt to the kids! In some country that's considered to be a curse! He cursed those poor children!

- But Candy, we don't have the time to put an add and look for another Santa

Candy was thinking

- We might not need to put an add or to audition…

- What? How? Said Mona

- There was an old man here passing by…

- On old man? You want to hire an old man who was just passing by?

- We're desperate here Mona…, said Candy looking around everywhere…

She finally spotted the old man from a far, walking calmly. She ran to him as fast as she could.

- Excuse-me, sir! Sir! Said Candy panting

- Yes? Said the old man turning around

He smiled when he recognised Candy.

- Miss Andrew? What can I do for you?

- Thank you for stopping, said Candy, I would like to ask you if you could be our Santa Claus…

The old man looked at her smiling.

- You want to hire me?

- Yes, please, say yes. I'm desperate…

- Well that's flattering

- That's not what I meant, I'm sorry…

- I was kidding, he said smiling

- Oh… sorry. You have experience in playing Santa

- I've done a few performances, said the old man

- That's perfect then, you're hired! Said Candy smiling and hugging him, you just saved my life!

- I did? He said, that's good to know

The old man was smiling and Candy felt good with him right away. She had her perfect Santa.

- Thank you, show up here at 9 am and we're going to give you your costume and accessories…well you don't need them, said Candy smiling

- I don't need a suit either…

- Why? Said Candy worried

- Because I have my own! He said laughing

- Oh, of course! Said Candy laughing

For a second there, she thought she had fallen on a pervert old man with dirty mind. She had a sigh of relief.

- Now we need you for the parade…, said Candy

- Of course, I'm at your service now! He said smiling

Candy smile at that nice and warm old man, he made her feel good. She kept working until it was time for her to go home to her beautiful little Cia.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Candy Candy Miracle on 34th Street**

**Chapter 2**

"**Cia meets Terry… and Susanna"**

Cia was bored in the apartment with her babysitter. She was used to be being outside and play with her friends in the sun and the beach. She opened the door and when to the hallway and she was playing and running there. The door of the apartment in front of theirs opened. A man came out and looked at her. She was talking to herself, she was cute.

- Hello there! He said smiling

Cia looked at him, he smiled. He had long brown hair and blue-green eyes and was handsome and she felt good looking at him.

He was looking at the little girl and he couldn't believe his eyes. She looked so much like her! Like Candy! Was she really there, or was she the figment of his imagination?

- Hi, she said

- What's your name?

- Cia…

- Cia? That's a lovely name

- What's your name?

- Terrence, you can call me Terry

- Hi Terry!

- What are you doing here?

- I'm bored, so I came here to play

- Don't you have little friends?

- I just arrived in America, my mommy is working and I don't have any friends…

- Sorry to hear that, what are you doing for Thanksgiving? Aren't you cooking a turkey with your mommy

- She's working and what's Thanksgiving?

- You don't know what Thanksgiving is?

- No…I told you I just arrived in America

- Where have you been living?

- In the Pacific Islands…

- Wow…you want me to tell you about Thanksgiving?

- I don't know if I should? You're a stranger after all

- I'm your neighbour, you can tell your nanny where you are… and there's the parade going on

- That's my mommy's idea, to have the parade I mean

- Oh, you're mommy is very clever because it's a wonderful distraction for Thanksgiving Day

- I can't see it from my apartment…

- So the more reason you should come and see it here…

- Let me talk to my nanny…

- I'll come with you…

They both went to the apartment to talk to the nanny.

- Jinny, can I go to Terry's apartment to watch the parade?

Jinny looked and she saw Terrence Grandchester, the King of Broadway, she was intimidated.

- Of course, she said

- My apartment is right across from yours, he said you can come in anytime to get her, all right?

- All right…, said Jinny

Terry took Cia to his apartment. Susanna was in her wheel chair cooking in the kitchen. Cia went to see her to say hello.

- Hi! She said

Susanna almost dropped the plate she had in her hands, when she saw her.

- Oh… hi, she said

- I'm Cia, I live in the apartment across the hall, I came to see the parade

- Oh, really?

- Terry invited me…

- Terry? Said Susanna

- And he's going to explain Thanksgiving for me, since I've never heard of it… I used to live on a pacific Island…

- A Pacific Island? That's why you still have your tan…

- I never realised I had a tan until I came here and realised I looked darker than every other white people…

- Cia! Said Terry, oh there you are! You met Susanna

- Yes, I Susanna

- Hi, said Susanna

- Go to the living room and start watching the parade…

- All right…, said Cia

Terry stayed with Susanna, who was not very happy.

- What is this? Said Susanna

- It's a little girl

- Who looks exactly like Candy…

- And your problem with that is???

- You can't get her out of your head and that little girl… is a reminder I don't need! Tell her to go back home

- She's just a little girl, and I won't send her away

- I don't need a live Candy reminder! Said Susanna angry

- Susanne you're being ridiculous! I'm going to go to the living room and talk to that little girl

- You've known her for 5 seconds and you're already paying more attention to her than to me!!!

- You're jealous of a child?

- Who looks exactly like Candy!!!!

- You're obsessed with Candy! Enough!

Susanna was sulking and Terry went to the living room look at the parade with Cia and he told her the story about Thanksgiving. They looked at the parade and Terry was explaining the different cartoon characters to Cia who had no clue who they were. He was enjoying himself very much, with that little girl who reminded him of Candy, she didn't have the Freckles… but she felt like Candy was there with him, she could've been her daughter… Cia was very cultivated, she didn't know much about kids stuff but she new a lot about actuality and what was going on in the world… When Santa Claus passed, she asked about him too…

- You don't know Santa Claus?

- No, is he a fictional character too?

- Santa Claus brings presents for nice children on Christmas…

- But that's not real, my mommy buys my Christmas presents…

- Your mommy didn't tell you about Santa Claus either?

- No, my mommy tells me real facts, not fictional fact and according to what you're saying, Santa Claus is a fictional character

There was an image of Santa Claus on a magazine, a drawing…

- He's a fictional character right? He can't bring present to children all over the world in one night… that's impossible!

Terry looked at her. This little girl was very sceptical, her mother didn't let her believe in magic…

- If you believe in magic, it's not impossible

- There's no such thing as magic… that's why I don't read fairytales, it's just plain silly! There's no such thing as princess and prince Charming living happily ever after!

- Did your mommy told you that too?

- Yes, she did. She's right…

Terry looked at her. That little girl's mother was very bitter… But he didn't want to interfere with another person's child education. Susanna joined them trying to look nice. She was forcing herself.

- Hello! Said Cia smiling, did you finish cooking?

- Yes, she said

- I'm not too used to your kind of cooking, I mostly grew up eating fruits and vegetables, not much meat or grease…

- That's good…

- Why are you on a wheel chair ? Asked Cia innocently

- I had an accident and they had to cut up my leg…

- Oh, I'm sorry…

- She was saving my life, said Terry a spotlight was going to fall on me and she pushed me away…

- Oh…were you two together then?

- No, said Terry I was with another girl and I had to break up with her…

- Why?

- To take care of Susanna

- Oh… so you're together because you had to take care you?

- Yes, said Terry

Susanna hated that little girl more and more by the minute.

- I had a friend who got her leg eaten by a shark, but they put a prosthesis on her and she can walk…, said Cia, don't they have prosthesis here?

- They do, said Susanna but…

- Don't you want to walk anymore?

Susanna was uncomfortable…

- I do, but…I have to go check on my turkey, said Susanna living the room on her wheel chair

Terry liked that little girl a lot. Susanna had been playing the victim for years. And Terry didn't want to marry her…but she would stay with Terry hoping he would notice her…

- Do you love your girlfriend at the time? She asked Terry

- I loved her a lot, in fact I still do…

- But you're stuck …bummer!

- Didn't your mommy ever told you to mind your own business?

- Yes, she also to me to say what was in my heart, never lie…

- That's right you shouldn't lie…

- Did I make Susanna angry? I'm sorry if I did…

- That's ok…, said Terry happy inside

Maybe hearing that from a little girl will make Susanna change her mind about playing the victim…

Susanna was sulking in the kitchen. She wanted to throw that little girl out of her apartment. But the child only spoke the truth… she didn't want a prosthesis because Terry was going to feel less guilty and he could leave her to go back to his precious Candy!

Candy came back home and she found the nanny alone.

- Where's Cia?

- She at the apartment right across the hall

- What? Why would you let her go there? I don't know these people!

- But she came and ask I thought it would be fine, since I know them…

- Well I don't know them! They could be child molesters for all I know! How could you be so careless?!!

- I'm so sorry madam!

- Right across the hall?

- Yes,… I'll go get her…

- No, I'll go! You've done enough!

Candy took her coat off and she went across the hall to ring the bell. A maid opened the door.

- Yes?

- I'm looking for my little girl… Cia

- Oh yes, she said smiling, come on in, she in the living room watching the parade with the master…

- Oh, right! The parade! Can I come in?

- Of course, please come in and you go straight ahead…

- Thank you, said Candy

She walked into the apartment with a strange familiar feeling…

- Hello? She said entering the living room

Everybody turned around to see who it was.

- Mommy! Said Cia running to her and jumping in her arms

- Baby! Oh…, said Candy I missed you so much!

- I missed you too! I was bored and I met Terry who invited me in to watch the parade… I checked with Jinny first… is that all right

- Cia, you can't just come into apartment of people I don't know…

- Actually you know us, said Terry, don't you Freckles?

- Oh My God! Said Candy surprised, Terry? Susanna?

- Yes, said Terry smiling

- You know each other? Said Cia astonished

- Your mommy and I are old friends, said Terry

- I can't believe this! Said Susanna, I thought she looked too much like you! She had to be yours!

- Hello Susanna,. said Candy, how have you been?

- Peachy! Said Susanna coldly

- Terry, said Candy, thank you for keeping my daughter company

- I watched the parade mommy, and Terry explained to me America's history with the Pilgrim and the Indians and Thanksgiving…

- Thank you Terry, said Candy

- Candy, said Terry, it's good to see you, it's been so long…

They looked at each other. Cia, saw their look and she felt the chemistry. Candy still had her little girl in her arms.

- Yes, indeed, said Candy looking at Terry in the eyes. I…have to go…

- Candy, we have a big turkey and we would like you to share it with us…

Susanna was dying!!!!

- Well, I…, started Candy

- Please mum, I want a Thanksgiving dinner, I've never had one…

- But your gramps Albert is having one too…

- We can come here, it's closer… we won't have to go out in the cold

- You're still not used to cold are you?

- No, I'm not! I want my Pacific sun!

- Soon baby, we'll go back soon…

She looked at Terry and Susanna, she didn't want to disappoint Cia.

- All right, said Candy we'd like to join you...

- That's great, dinner is in an hour…

- Thank you, Terry, Susanna

Candy walked to the door after putting her little girl on the floor. The maid showed them out. When they returned to the apartment, Candy was not very happy, but lately she had been grumpy about everything.

- Cia…

- I shouldn't have gone there…?

- You didn't know him…

- You know him...

- You didn't know that!

- I felt good with him, like I was safe…

"_This is not happening!" Said Candy in her head._

- Cia, I don't care how safe you felt, you don't go into a stranger's house without checking with me first!

- I'm sorry I worried you mommy…

- That's ok. You go to your room take your nap and then we'll go have dinner at Terry's and Susanna's

- You know them?

- Yes,

- So you know what happened?

- I do, said Candy hurt

- He doesn't love her, he's with her with that girl he was with years ago… do you know that girl?

- Cia, I told you to go to your room and stop gossiping about the neighbour's love life!

- Ok, said Cia leaving the room for her bedroom

Candy thought she was going to go nuts. She was living right across from Terry's apartment! That couldn't have been a coincidence! She called Albert who was back home.

- Albert! Said Candy, how could you do this to me!?

- What?

- Don't play fool with me! Terry and Susanna are living in the apartment across the hall!

- Oh, that? I thought you'd want closure…

- Closure? Did I ask you for closure???!!!

- Candy

- Seeing the man I love with another woman is not going to give me closure!! I'm so angry at you!!!!

- Candy, you have to deal with the Terry matter…that's life! I want my old Candy back!

- Albert…

- You've become bitter, you need to find the source of that bitterness and deal with it!

- I'm still angry at you. I'm having dinner with Terry and Susanna

- What?

- Cia met him and she wants to have Thanksgiving dinner with them..

- You agreed?

- I couldn't tell Cia the truth about how I know Terry

- Why not?

- Albert! We are not having this conversation anymore!

- Bye Candy! Have fun with Terry!

Candy hung up the phone angry! Albert! How could he do that to her? And Cia liking Terry… how could she not fall for Terry too?

Terry in his apartment was in seventh heaven. Susanna was sulking.

- How could you invite her knowing how I feel about her?!

- Cia wanted to have a Thanksgiving dinner!

- Cia, who looks exactly like her mommy! I knew she looked too much like her!

- She could've been anybody's daughter

- But she's the daughter of your beloved!

- Susanna, your jealousy for Candy is pointless… I'm not in love with you, and I never will. I'm in love with Candy, you've known it from the start and you didn't care, thinking I belonged to you… you said you wouldn't let her have me… but she has my heart

- Terry, how could you be so cruel? I love you, I love you! Why isn't that enough for you? All you want is Candy! Candy! Candy! She moved on, she's got a daughter by another man! But somehow, you can't get her out of you mind or her daughter either for that matter!

- I take care of you Susanna, I give you everything you want, but I can't give you what I don't have… my heart… why don't you go get ready for dinner

- You're making me have dinner with the woman you love…

- Who saved your life…you keep forgetting that detail. Without Candy, I wouldn't be here in America at all, I would've been in England married to the society woman my father had picked for me…without Candy you wouldn't have been alive… so directly or indirectly, I'm here with you today, because of Candy!!!!!!!!!

Susanna was sulking some more! Candy, Candy, Candy! She's been like a shade she couldn't get rid of in the middle of their lives! Now she was their new neighbour??? Was life trying to give her a sign of some sort telling her she doesn't belong with Terry? Her life with Terry was nothing like she had imagined, it was the opposite and it was starting to take its toll on her…


	3. Chapter 3

**A Candy Candy Miracle on 34th Street**

**Chapter 3**

"**A surprise decision"**

Cia was in her bedroom thinking about Terry. She couldn't stop thinking about how good she felt with him, it was the same feeling she had when she was with her mother. That was odd, really odd. She also thought about the hostility Susanna felt for her… And the way her mommy and Terry looked at each other, she could feel the love between them. What on earth was going on? Was her mommy the woman Terry talked about, the one he had to let go to be with Susanna? Cia always had a curious mind and her imagination was running wild! Her mom had told her that her father was gone and that he would never come back… Cia doesn't remember her father… for as long as she could remember, it always been her and her mother…no men what so ever… something was going on…Where was her real father? Her mother was always very vague when her father was concerned… She will have to look into that. Who was her real father? Maybe if she could find him, they could be a family again, like her friends at school, who had two parents and brothers and sisters… she wanted that too.

"I want my real father… but if he's not available, I want a father, I want my mommy to get married again…"she thought

She got ready for the Thanksgiving dinner at Terry's.

Candy in her room was strangely calmed. Terry was living across the hall, there's nothing she could do aside from uprooting her daughter again so soon? If she could disappeared half way around the world and live her life, she can survive a dinner with Terry and Susanna. She was ready. She took her baby girl and she went to Terry's apartment. The maid opened the door..

- Come in, please, she said smiling

- Thank you, said Candy and Cia

They got in and they went to the living room were there were a few guests and Candy was relieve to see that they were not going to be alone. Terry was glad to see them. And there was another surprise…

- Candy!!!!!!!

- Miss Baker! Said Candy smiling

They hugged for a long time.

- Where have you been? Asked Eleonor

- I've been abroad, I got married and I have a little girl…

- Oh, said Eleonor, you got married? Where is your husband?

- We're no longer together, said Candy

- Oh, I'm sorry…

- No it's all good, said Candy it was a long time ago when my daughter was just a baby, she doesn't remember him at all

- Where is your daughter?

- Cia? Said Candy

Cia was talking to some people. She always behaved like a grown up making conversation on current events.

- Yes, mommy

- Come and say hello to my friend

- Ok!

She walked to her mother and Eleonor.

- This is Eleonor Baker, she's Terry's mother

- Oh, pleased to meet you, said Cia

Eleonor looked at the little girl. She looked so much like Candy and yet…

- Hello, said Eleonor, I'm pleased to meet you too! I love your tan!

- Thank you very much, I love your up do, said Cia smiling

- Thank you, said Eleonor smiling. You look exactly like your mommy

- I don't have the freckles, said Cia smiling

- That's what Terry liked the most about Candy, her freckles…

- Really? Said Cia smiling

- Yes, he used to tease her about them

- He called her "Freckles" earlier, said Cia

- He's incorrigible, said Candy, I told him a thousandth times that my name was not freckles!

They all laughed. Candy couldn't help looking at Terry and they would just stare at each other for a few seconds. Susanna couldn't miss that. She was expecting them to look at each other… She knew it was no use to hope that they were going to ignore each other. Her mother was there too. Whispering in her ear.

- Susanna honey, what the hell is Candy doing here with her daughter?

- She's our new neighbour!

- What?

- Yes!

- You have to keep her away from Terry at once!

- Mom, I don't have the strength. I've spent year trying to get Terry to notice me… He barely looks at me… this little girl come in and she's got all his attention! I don't know how she did it!

- Well for one, she looks exactly like the woman he loves…

- "The woman he loves…" she's gone for years, she comes back, and he looks at her more than he ever looked at me during all these years!

- Susanna…

- Let me go to the kitchen and see what's going on, said Susanna leaving with her wheelchair.

The dinner was ready and everybody prayed saying what they were thankful for. Cia thought it was great! After dinner Candy was leaving, so she and Cia went to say goodbye to Terry who was with his mother.

- Cia and I are going to leave, we have to go to the Andrew Mansion and eat some turkey there too…

- Oh, right, said Terry, thank you for coming he said smiling

- You're very welcome, said Cia smiling, good bye Terry, good bye Miss Baker, it was nice to meet you…

- Goodbye little one…, said Eleonor

- Bye Miss Baker, said Candy smiling and hugging her

- Bye Candy, I'll call you to invite you to my place…

- No problem, said Candy smiling

They left and Candy closed the door behind her.

- Are you ok, mommy?

- Yes…

- That was really fun! I like Terry and his mother… Susanna is a little bitter… she won't put on a prosthesis… I asked her why but she wouldn't answer me

Candy looked at her daughter surprised.

- You did what?

- I told her she should get a prosthesis

- Honey, that's none of your business!!!

- Did I overstep?

- Yeah!

- Terry seemed happy

- He was?

- Yes…

- Well next time try not to talk about things that won't hurt people…

- She can get a prosthesis and walk again instead of staying in her wheelchair…

- Cia! That's enough! Get your coat, we're going to the mansion!

- Ok…

They left for the mansion and Cia had fun with Candyce; Annie's daughter. Candy went to talk to Albert.

- Albert

- Candy, take this opportunity to solve your thing with Terry

- I've solve this "thing" years ago!

- No you haven't! You're still bitter…

- I can be bitter

- Not my little Mary Sunshine…

- Albert…

Neil and Eliza were there and Neil hated the fact that Candy got a job at Macy's.

- She's got no experience at all, she was living in the jungle and he gives her a job!

- That Santa Claus was pretty convincing, said Eliza, she scored big with the parade and with nice little Santa Claus…

- I'm going to keep an eye on him, one slip she's going to be out!

- You're really going to wait for a slip?

- Of course not! You know me… I'm going to sink that Santa!

- You're going to use a nice little old man to sink Candy? You're cruel! Said Eliza with a mocking tone

- Anything to make that stable girl regret she pushed me away…I wanted to make her legit, honourable! Now she comes back with a brat she had who knows where with who knows who!

- You're jealous, because she had a kid with someone else!

- She's going to pay for betraying me! You're going to help me dig up some dirt on that Santa Claus!

- To hurt that pathetic stable girl? Anytime!

They started to hatch a plan to sink Candy's nice little Santa Claus.

After the guess left at Terry and Susanna's Thanksgiving dinner. Susanna was motionless. She went to see Terry in his room.

- Terry? Can I talk to you?

- Sure Susanna, what can I do for you

- You invited Candy to our dinner knowing how I feel about her…She now lives across the hall with a little girl you bounded with in 5 seconds, you care more about that little girl than me!

- Susanna

- I've had enough. I'm out of energy… I can't do this anymore! I'm leaving…

- What? But…

- You don't love me, you never will…. You've got Candy back across the hall, that's my cue to leave. I can't fight Candy with a child!

- I'm not the father of that girl

- Really? You could've fooled me! The way you bounded…or is any child of Candy's yours by your love for her…. Right you love a tree you also love its fruits!

- Susanna

- I'm leaving Terry, seeing you and Candy look at each other like nothing happened over the years… your love is too strong for me, I'm wasting my time here… you three looked like one big happy family with your mother as a bonus. She likes Candy more than me who saved your life! I can't take it anymore… I'm going to become bitter and I don't want that… So I'm setting you free… I'm going to go to my mother's get my life back on track and move on…

- Susanna, you don't have to do this…

- Yes, I do…I want to live Terry, and this… is not living! After all these years… Candy left you, she abandoned you and she comes back, she still has your attention, she's got someone else's kid, but that doesn't even bother you one bit! She can't do no wrong and I can't compete with her anymore. She was far away and it's her name you call out at night… you called me Candy a few times in the house without even realising it… I couldn't fight her when she was away, now that she across the hall… I'm done…!

- Candy chased you away?

- I couldn't fight the ghost of Candy less of all her physical presence!!! I'm obsessed with Candy, more than you…I don't want to go nuts… Good luck with Candy, Terry…

Susanna left the room and called a cab. She was going to send for her stuff later. Terry was in shock… Candy chased Susanna away??? This holiday season is starting out well for him. He smiled… he did his duty, she couldn't take it… he was feeling free and guilt free…

The following day at the store, the new Santa was a big hit. The line to see him was very very long. Candy had him fill some forms and officially put on the payroll He was so nice and so sweet.

At Candy's, Jinny had an emergency, so she asked Terry to take Cia to Candy at the store.

- Please, can you do this for me?

- Of course, said Terry smiling , come in Cia

- Thank you Terry, said Cia smiling

She got in.

- Where's Susanna?

- She's gone at her mother's

- Gone? For good?

- Yes…

- Oh… then you're available now?

- Available for what?

- To date my mommy…

Terry looked at her smiling.

- You want me to date your mommy, you would be ok with that?

- Yes, I will… and if you play your cards right, you can end up being my new daddy too!

- Cia!

- You like my mommy, I can feel it when you two look at each other…

- You can?

- And tell me, she's the girl you gave up to be with Susanna right?

- You're very perceptive…

- You told me you still love the girl in question and I saw the way you look at my mother and the way she looks at you… I just put 2 and 2 together!

- And you got 4! Smart kid! Said Terry smiling

- So we have to put you two back together…

- But your mommy might resist…

- The way she was looking at you? I've never seen her look at anybody like that! She loves you Terry, you can take that to the bank!

- I love the way you talk, said Terry smiling

- And I love your British accent!

They burst out laughing and they left for the store.

Santa Claus at the store, had little boys and girls on his lap promising them presents. He promised a little boy what he wanted and the mother was upset.

- I can't afford that, she said, it's too expensive

- Well if you go to Gimble's you'll get it half price…, said the Santa

Neil who was lurking around to find some dirt on Santa, heard that. He had a wicked smile on his face. He ran to call his sister…

Terry was with Cia and he wanted to show her Santa, they were in the line up…

- I don't need to see Santa Terry, let's go see my mom

- It will only take a minute, said Terry and it's for fun, don't you want to have fun?

- There's no fun in sitting on the lap of a nice old man and ask him for things I'm never going to get…

- How do you know you won't get them?

- Because my mom provides for me and she'll get me anything I need…

- Cia, just talk to Santa, then we'll go see your mom

- All right, I'll talk to him, but I'm going to be truthful

- I wouldn't have it any other way, said Terry smiling

When her turn arrived she approached him.

- Hello he said taking her on his lap, what's your name?

- Cia Ann Marie Andrew…

- I'm Santa Claus, what would you like for Christmas?

- Nothing, she said

- Nothing?

- My mommy buys me everything I need

- Oh and you don't want me to bring you anything?

- No… you see I know the secret, my mommy is the one who hired you…

- Right Miss Andrew…so you don't believe in me?

- No, I don't but your beard looks real and you do look like the drawings I've see of you…

- My beard looks real, because it is real you can check if you want; pull it

Cia pulled the beard and Santa pretended to scream, then he smiled. She smiled too and burst out laughing.

Candy was passing by and she saw Cia with Terry visiting Santa. She walked to them.

- Mommy! Said Cia hugging her

- Hi baby, let's leave Santa talk to the other children…

- Yes, mommy…

They went backstage and Terry followed them… Candy was not very happy.

- Cia can you let Terry and I talk?

- Sure mommy…

She went closer so see Santa talk to the other children. Candy was talking to Terry.

- What are you doing here with her?

- Jinny had an emergency and she asked me if I could bring Cia to you, I agreed, since I don't have to be at the theatre until later…

- I got Jinny's message about you and Cia, I meant what are you doing here visiting Santa with her…?

- Euh, she's a little girl, I thought she would like to see him?

- I've raised my daughter to be realistic, without filling her head with silly hopes and dreams. I tell her Santa is a myth and you bring her here and she sees other children, more gullible one after the other talking to a very convincing nice little old man… you're undermining everything I thought her…

- There's no harm in saying hi to Santa…

- Yes, there is , then she's going to have hope that she can live happily ever and before you know it, everything is over and you're miserable…

Candy stopped talking and looked down.

- We were talking about Cia, Freckles, not you… she's just a little girl

- Yes, and she's my little girl and I'm going to raise her as I see fit! Life is not easy!

- You don't have to tell me that… I regret letting you go every single day God has let me live…

They looked at each other…

Meanwhile, Cia was looking at Santa. There was this African American mother and daughter…

- What's your name? Said Santa

- She doesn't speak English, said the mother, she from the Belgian Congo orifinally, I told her you wouldn't be able to understand her, since I couldn't bring the interpreter with us here, but she wanted to come anyway…that you were the real Santa and that you speak all the language of the world and that you would know hers too…

Santa Claus looked at the little girl…

- _Mbote na yo! Oza malamu!_ Said Santa

- _Mbote Papa Noel! Naza malamu! Nayebaki olobaka lingala pe ! _Said the little girl smiling

They started talking in Lingala, then they were singing both:

_♪♪Muana abotami kombo Emanuele _

_Tina na yango nzambe na biso elongo _

_Ye mobikisi ya bato na mokili _

_Noele, masiya abotami _

_Noele, noe noe noe noe noele…♪♪ _

Cia had her mouth opened with stupor… Santa and the little girl continued talking and she told him what she wanted for Christmas. The mother was crying of joy and hugged Santa when they left. Cia was amazed… he knew African languages!!! She went back to her mom and Terry.

- Mommy, are you done? She asked

- Yes, honey, said Candy, thank you Terry for bringing her here to me

- You're very welcome! I'll see you later than

- Bye Terry, said Cia

- Bye honey! Said Terry, Candy…

- Bye Terry, said Candy and thank you again!

Terry left and Candy went upstairs with her daughter. She found Mona waiting for her.

- Miss Andrew, we've got a problem

- Now what?

- The new Santa…

- Yes…

- He's sending people elsewhere to buy the stuff we don't have instead of telling them to get something we do have…and if we have it and it's expensive, he tells them where to get it cheaper…

- Oh my God, said Candy, that's what I would do, I have to admit

- But it's bad for the store…

- I know that! Said Candy, but…

- Miss Andrew

There was a knock on the door, store floor manager came in.

- Are you here about the new Santa? Said Candy

- Yes…

- I already know

- I don't think you know this

- He's sending people elsewhere…

- Yes… and the customers love it! They say it's great to see a store put the spirit of Christmas before commercials!

- What? Said Candy, you're kidding

- I wouldn't kid about something so serious… let's go tell the big boss before he hears it in a weird way…

- All right, said Candy, honey you wait for me here with Mona

- Ok mommy…

Candy went to the big boss' office to present the idea… Neil was already there…

- You have to fire that Santa and the person who hired him

- Candy? Are you kidding?

- No, she's going to ruin us!

- No, she won't the idea sounds good

- Are you out of your mind? Sending people elsewhere?

There was a knock and Candy came in with the floor manager. Albert loved that Candy was behaving like an real employee… and the idea seemed like a good one…

- No! Said Neil

- Neil, said Candy, the customers love it and they say they're going to come back to Macy to shop because of it…

- Then, it's settle said Albert

- No, said Neil, this is nonsense!

- Neil… the customers are happy, thus they will come back and shop more to our store…Great job Candy for hiring this Santa Claus, he's brilliant!

Candy smiled to Albert who winked at her and she went back to her office and she found Santa Claus talking to Cia…

- I'm glad I found you, he said, I'm going to make you believe in me

- Really, said Cia

- Yes, really…

Candy went to get his file, she read the name.

- What's your name ? She asked Santa

- Kris Kringle…he said

Kris Kringle was Santa Claus' real name…

- No, said Candy, I mean you're real name…

- It is my real name…he said

He continue talking to Cia… Candy said to herself if anybody found out her Santa was a little delusional, they would take advantage to hurt the store.

- Where do you live?

- Bellevue, the home for old people…

- That's far away, said Candy

She went to see the floor manager and told him.

- We need to keep him close, if Neil Reagan finds out he might harm him

- How?

- I don't know, and I don't want to know, we need to have him with one of us, can you take him?

- I'm not sure with my wife, why don't you take him

- Let's try with you, if it doesn't work, I'll take him…

- All right, I'll call you tonight

- I'll bring him home for dinner at my place then…

Candy made arrangement s and she took Mr. Kringle home with her. Cia was glad, she loved talking with Mr. Kringle…


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Candy Candy Miracle on 34th Street**_

**_Chapter 4  
" The date"_**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you _

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

Ohh, Baby ...

Candy was making dinner in the kitchen and Mr. Kringle was with Cia in the living room talking. There was ring at the door. Cia went to open the door and it was Terry.

- Good evening Terry! She said with a smile, please come in, would you want to have dinner with us?

- Thanks for the invitation, said Terry, yes I will…

- Great! Mom is in the kitchen

- Thanks he said

He saw Mr. Kringle

- Mr. Kringle is going to have dinner with us tonight, mommy is going to make her special tropical fruit dishes, Grampy Albert got her the fruits she needed…

- Mr. Kringle, said Terry, as in "Kris Kringle" as in "Santa Claus"

- Yes, said Mr. Kringle, hello again

- Hello Mr. Kringle, I'm Terrence Grandchester…

- Please to meet you too, he said with a smile

- What are you doing here?

- Aside from having dinner, I'm looking for a place to stay, so I won't have to do the long trip with the subway every morning and every night…

- Oh, said Terry, why don't you stay with me?

- With you?

- Yes, I live across the hall, so you're not far from the store and you can live with Candy in the morning and come back with her after work

- That's very generous of you… thank you, I accept.

- Great!

The phone rang and Candy answered…

- Yes, said Candy, one minute

Candy went to the living room to tell Mr. Kringle to take the phone. She was surprised to see Terry.

- Mr. Kringle,our floor manager wants to talk to you

- Oh , thank you he said picking up the phone in the living room, yes thank you but I already found a place right her with Mr. Grandchester…

Candy looked at Terry with big eyes.

- "With Mr. Grandchester"? She whispered

- Hey you know me, I have a soft spot for nice little old man

- What about Susanna…?

- Susanna is history, she left me

- What? Since when?

- Since Thanksgiving night…

- Why?

- She just had enough of my incapability to love her…

- Oh…

- I was unable to love her and believe me, I tried, but it didn't work…The heart is the only muscle we can't control apparently in the real sense and in the figurative sense…

- I'm sorry…

- Cia invited me for dinner…

- She did, of course she did! She's very fond of you…

- And I'm very fond of her…

Mr. Kringle hung up the phone and Candy went to the kitchen to finish the diner. Terry followed her to help…

- Candy, you don't know how happy I am to be able to see you again

- Terry, what we had is in the past, we can't go back

- I don't want to go back, I want to go forward…

- I don't have time for this, said Candy, please let's just finish dinner and put it on the table

Terry looked at her he didn't want to rush her of make her run…He was going to take things slowly.

- I can't wait to eat your cooking!

- I never got a chance to cook for you or even make you breakfast…

They looked at each other again, then Candy took a plate of food and she went to put it on the dining room table… Terry brought the rest and dinner was served. They had dinner in the joy and laughter.

- So Miss Andrew, you don't believe in me either

- No, I don't I'm the one who hired you remember?

- Yes, I remember…I'm going to it my mission to make you and your daughter believe in me…

- Deal, said Candy smiling

Terry was looking at her, she looked so lovely. Mr. Kringle was looking at him…Candy felt very good, with Terry there and with Mr. Kringle from the minute she met him she felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Terry and Mr. Kringle were about to leave.

- Good night Cia, said Kris

- Good night Mr. Kringle, good night Terry

- Good Cia, Candy

- Bye, said Candy smiling

The two men left the apartment. Candy was doing the dishes with Cia.

- You know what mom? Maybe Mr. Kringle is Santa Claus…

- Cia, please you're not going to believe that!

- I saw him talking an African language and sing to this little African girl who didn't know a word of English

- Really?

- Yes, he made the mother so happy that she hugged him…

- That doesn't mean anything…

- He knows a language nobody ever heard about…

- You can speak the local language of the island, I be you nobody had ever heard about it here…

- So it's possible he's been in Africa…?

- Yes…

- But he sang so well with that little girl, he's got to be the real Santa and his name…

- What about his name?

- Kris Kringle… that's Santa Claus' real name…why would he have Santa Claus' name if he's not Santa?

- Cia, it's time for you to go to bed. Mr. Kringle is not Santa Claus period. He's just a nice old man with whiskers…

- Ok mommy, but did you believe in Santa when you were little?

- I did, until I found out that it wasn't true, that life was full of heartaches…

- Can I believe in Santa mommy?

- I told you Santa is a myth, but I might be mistaking…here's what you're going to do; why don't you ask Mr. Kringle for something you would never ask me. If you get it, you can believe in him, ok?

- Ok, mommy. Good night, I love you mommy

- I love you too.

She said her prayers with her mommy and she went to bed. Candy was in her bedroom thinking about the events of the day. Terry… having Terry close by felt so good. He wasn't with Susanna anymore… but…she didn't come back to America to rekindle her relationship with Terry…she was going to go back to her island… but she couldn't stop thinking about Terry.

In Terry's apartment, Mr. Kringle was getting ready for bed. Terry had loan him some pyjamas until his stuff arrives from Bellevue.

- You like Miss Andrew, don't you?

- I've loved her all my life

- Have you told her?

- She just came back to town after years and up until yesterday, I was involve with another woman…

- So your Christmas present from me would be for you to be able to be with the woman you love

Terry looked at him and he smile.

- Yes, Santa, that would be my Christmas wish...

- I'll see what I can do…, said Mr. Kringle

- Thank you Santa, said Terry smiling

- Anytime...

They continued talking for a while.

- I have a question for you, said Terry, I've been dying to know something, does Santa Claus sleep with his beard in or out?

- Out, said Mr. Kringle, in makes me sweat

- Oh, that's good to know

But when he was in the dark, he was trying in and out for a little while…

Santa Claus and his goodwill idea became very popular. Other big department stores did the same thing to be on the same level as Macy's much to Neil disarray. He had his little investigation and he found out that the previous Santa who was fired by Candy, was rather bitter and drinking in a bar. Neil approached him and they had a long talk.

Terry was looking for a way to get closer to Candy . She was avoiding him. He called her at the store…

- Hello?

- Freckles?

- Terry…

- I'm going to go straight to the point. Would you go out with me tonight?

- Tonight? Don't you have to be at the theatre?

- No, or I wouldn't be asking you out…

- Terry, I'm very busy…Cia…

- If I found someone trustworthy to look after her, would that be alright?

- But…

- Come on Candy, I'll take care of Cia's babysitter…

- All right then, if you find someone trustworthy, I'll go out with you tonight

- Great! Said Terry happy, I'll pick you up at 7 pm

- See you later Terry.

- Bye Freckles

She hung up the phone. Going out with Terry. Why was she so afraid of getting close to him. She didn't want to get hurt again.

"_Terry, I love you so much, I never stopped loving you…but…the last time I saw him…"_

She didn't want to talk about that. She finished her work and she went home with Mr. Kringle. She found Terry home with Cia.

- Good evening mommy! Mr. Kringle

- Good evening baby, Terry…

- Hello Freckles, Kris…

- Hello Cia, Terry…

- What's going on? Asked Candy

- You're going on a date with Terry, said Terry

- Oh?

- And Mr. Kringle is babysitting me…

Candy looked at Terry.

- I told you I'll find the perfect babysitter! Said Terry

- You won, she said smiling…

- Don't take off your coat, said Cia, you go now!

- All right, said Candy, bye baby, bye Mr. Kringle

- Bye mommy, bye Terry

- Bye, said Terry

He went out with Candy. They had a nice dinner in a French restaurant where Terry was known.

- Good evening Pierre, said Terry

- Bonsoir, Monsieur Grandchester. Table for 2 tonight?

- Yes, said Terry smiling

- Très bien… follow me.

They followed them after taking their coats off and giving them to a server. They had the best table of the room with a nice view outside. Terry was smiling, but he was a little nervous.

- So Candy, tell me about that island you used to live on…

- It's in the Pacific, the sun always shines, the sea water is blue and life is beautiful…

- Cia told me you were married…

Candy looked down…

- Very briefly… after I had Cia he just took off. It didn't work out

- Why would a man abandon his wife and child?

- I have no idea, you're a man

- I would never do that…

- You're the dutiful man, duty, honour…

- Candy…

- And now she decides that it wasn't worth it? Why didn't she thought about that , that night at the hospital? I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked about that…

They brought them their dinner which was delicious and they started eating.

Meanwhile Mr. Kringle was putting Cia to bed. They were still talking about Christmas…

- There must be something you want for Christmas, come on you can tell me…

- Well…

- I promise, I won't tell

- Alright, said Cia getting out of bed to go get something in her drawer.

She got a box she opened it and she took out a piece of folded paper and she gave it to Mr. Kringle. He opened it and it was a picture of a house, with a nice garden with a slide a swing…

- That's what I want for Christmas; a house with a garden, a father and a baby brother or sister…

- Oh…

- If you're really Santa Claus, you can give me a house, a father and a little brother or sister…

- Well you know that I can't get you a baby for Christmas

- I know it takes 9 months for a baby to come, or less, or more, but that's rare

- But if you don't get everything you want for Christmas, it doesn't mean there is no Santa Claus…

- If Santa Claus can bring present to millions of children all over the world in one night, he can bring me a house, a father, and a baby brother or sister… if you do that, you're really Santa Claus, if you don't you're just a nice old man with whiskers like my mommy said…but don't worry I'm not hoping I'll get it…

- Can I keep this? He asked

- Yes, she said

- All right. I'll see what I can do. Now, you want me to tell you a fairy tale?

- I don't know any fairy tales, my mommy thinks they're silly…

- Let me tell you one anyway all right?

- All right…

Mr. Kringle told her the story of Cinderella and Cia loved it!

At the restaurant...Candy and Terry were still talking about the painful past.  
Terry looked at her; she was still very hurt by those events, all those years ago…

- Candy, this is a new opportunity that's been given to us…we can start over with your daughter. I can adopt her, she would be mine too, she likes me and I like her…

- Terry… she said hurt

- We wasted… well, I wasted my time with my duty and obligation to a woman I didn't love…let's not waste more time…Let's be together…

- Terry… no… it's too late.

- Did you fall out of love with me?

- Terry, I…it's been so long, so many things happened… I'm just not feeling anything right now… I don't love you , she lied

Terry felt like they stuck a knife in his heart. That was brutal!

- Oh… all right then, I'm sorry if I bothered you… let's forget about it then...

The dinner atmosphere was ruined. They barely ate their meal. Terry was heartbroken, she didn't want him anymore? He couldn't believe he had been so wrong! He drove her quietly back to their building. He was in front walking fast and he opened the door of his apartment. She was walking slowly, sadly… he turned to her.

- I don't believe you! He finally said

- What?

- I don't believe that you don't love me anymore!

- Terry I…

- You were looking down, avoiding my eyes….look me in the eyes now and tell me you don't love me!

- Why do you have to make things so difficult? I told you I wasn't feeling anything anymore!!!

- You're lying! Look at me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't love me

- You want me to say it to your face? All right! I don't love you Terry, I never did!!! She said looking at him

- You're lying! He said

He was so upset he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Candy was fighting to free herself and she finally gave in, that kiss was burning her whole body. She responded with the same passion and since Terry's apartment door was open, they got in, still kissing. All that refrain passion, the sexual tension since they had seen each other again. They couldn't resist even if they had tried! They ended up on the couch, the passion was too strong, so was their attraction to one another… They ended up making mad passionate love…a few times.

- You still don't love me? Said Terry

- Oh my God! Said Candy getting up to get dressed, what have I done?

- We just made love…several times

- I… that wasn't my intention! How could you trick me like that again?!

- Again?

- I told you I didn't want a relationship! You had to force my hand!

- I didn't force you…

- You kissed me! And you made my head spin and I wasn't thinking!

- I didn't know I had that kind of power on you

- Don't you ever touch me again! She said finishing dressing up.

She arranged her hair and she went to her apartment. Mr. Kringle was dozing off on the armchair in the living room. He woke up when he heard Candy coming in.

- Miss Andrew, how was your evening?

- Fine, said Candy, thank you for looking after Cia…

- You're very welcome! Good night Miss Andrew

- Good night, Mr. Kringle, see you tomorrow…

Mr. Kringle left and went to Terry's apartment which was still open. Terry had his pyjamas on.

- How was your evening? He asked Terry

- Not quite like I expected it to be, said Terry

Making love to Candy was not a total failure…

- She's very stubborn…she doesn't believe in me, and she transmitted that to her daughter too…

- I know… she used to be so happy… I want that Candy back

- And you're going to get her back, I promise you…

- Thanks Kris….

Kris went to bed and Terry too. One thing was puzzling him; what did Candy meant by; how could he trick her again????

_"Did I miss something????" he asked himself_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click _

'Cuz I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do, baby  
all I want for Christmas is you  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of childrens' laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you

All I want for Christmas is you, baby


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Candy Candy Miracle on 34tf Street**_

**_Chapter 5  
"The Trap"_**

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever _

Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything up to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start

Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for that day  
when they will care

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep

Our lovebirds, couldn't stop thinking about each other. Candy was cursing herself for being so weak again! Make love to Terry like that after se just told him she didn't love him! What a vicious lie! She loved him more than ever and she enjoyed every second in his arms, making mad, passionate love to him… Then she thought about something, Terry being surprise when she said he tricked her again…

- Oh my God! He doesn't remember!!!!!!!!!!!! She said loudly in her bedroom

She was flabbergasted! He forgot? How could he forget something like that???

- Oh my God, this is so humiliating!!!!!!!!!!!

Terry was wondering why Candy used the word "again" … But he was also in seventh heaven, he had made love to Candy and it was the most beautiful thing in the world, she was his soul mates, he knew it from the moment he saw her on that boat all these years ago…He was going to convince her to be with him, if it's the last thing he does…

They both fell asleep, dreaming about what happened earlier, over and over again and none of them wanted to wake up…

The next day started out normal, but Terry was a no show at Candy's apartment like he did every morning. Cia missed him.

Candy went to work with Mr. Kringle. The day started out fine, as usual. At the end of the day, Candy had to finish a report and Mr. Kringle was going back home, since it wasn't that far. A man approached him, the fired Santa Neil had bribed…

- Well if it isn't the job stealer!

Mr. Kringle looked at him and didn't respond to his allegations. He continued walking.

- Well figures that an old pervert like you would love having all these children on your lap, all day long… do they arouse you Santa…?

- How dare you say something so despicable??? Said Mr. Kringle angry, I would never hurt children!

- Yeah right! You're a fake, calling yourself Santa Claus, even Kris Kringle the perfect way to have children and touch them in front of their parents without them suspecting anything…if only they knew what you really had in mind, you sick old pervert, child molester, you're a monster!

Mr. Kringle was making face to restrain himself and then he couldn't take it, he was only human… so…he turned around and hit the man with his cane on the forehead saying:

- Stop saying nonsense about me!

The man fell and pretended to faint. Neil came out and started screaming;

- He hit him! He hurt a man for no apparent reason! He's a sick man! Call the police…!

People started gathering around... Neil continued…

- Hey! Isn't that the Santa Claus from Macy's?

- What? Said some people the Santa from Macy's is violent? But he's around children all day! That's an outrage!

- He was provoking me! Tried to say Mr. Kringle…,I didn't mean to hurt him…

But people were angry. The police arrived and arrested him…There was a reporter who took a pictured of the poor disgraced Santa Claus and by the morning, his picture was all over the papers.

Candy was in her office got a phone call from the police.

- What? Is this a joke?

- No, Miss, your Santa Claus has been arrested for assault with a dangerous weapon, said the police officer over the phone

- No! It can't be! He's the sweetest man in the world! Said Candy upset, there must be a mistake!

- No mistake, Miss, we're taking him back to Bellevue for a psychological exam…

- Oh no! Thank you for the phone call

Candy hung up the phone very upset, she had tears of rage coming down her cheeks. She had to call someone… who? Terry! Was the first name that came to her mind. She dialled his number…

- Terry! She said

He heard by her voice that something was wrong

- Candy? What's wrong?

- Oh Terry, it's horrible, it's Mr. Kringle…

- What happened, he's not home yet…

- I know, I had to work late, so he was going to walk home and replace Jinny for Cia… then they say he attacked a man with his cane! They send him back to Bellevue for a psychological exam!!!! Oh Terry this is all my fault! I shouldn't have left him alone!!!!

- It's not your fault Candy… Kris is a very sweet man, there's no way he would hurt anyone… what does the story think

- I don't know, I called you first…

Terry felt a warmth in his heart; she thought about him first…

- Ok, I'll go check up on him, we might need a lawyer…

- I'm going to call Archie, he's at the mansion and he's a lawyer

- Good idea, tell him to meet me at Bellevue!

- Thank you Terry

- Anytime, he's our friend

- He shouldn't be alone, or feel abandoned…

- He won't I promise you. I'll talk to you later

- See you later, Terry…

She hung up the phone and she called Archie at the mansion.

- Candy? What's going on?

- Archie, it's awful, Mr. Kringle has been arrested…

- What? That's not possible, for what?

- Assault with a weapon, his cane, he used his cane

- He must've been provoked

- Of course he was, he wouldn't hurt a fly!

- Where is he? At the precinct?

- No, they took him to Bellevue… that's were he used to be, until Terry took him in, because of the long distance between Bellevue and Macy's

- Terry? As in Grandchester?

- Yes, he's my neighbour…

- He's your neighbour?

- Archie, this is not the time for your useless jealousy! Terry and you have to work together to help Mr. Kringle!!!

- All right, said Archie, where is Terry

- He's going to be waiting for you at Bellevue…

- All right. I'll meet him there, what about you?

- I have to finish up here and go see Albert, Neil is going to have a field day with this! He's been trying to sabotage me and my Santa from day one!

- Neil… he's got to be behind all this… how could he stoop so low? Attack a nice little old man!

- He's probably getting his revenge for me rejecting his marriage proposal…the bastard! Go Archie…

- I'm going… Candyce is going to be upset to hear this! She loves Mr. Kringle a lot too… she thinks he's the real Santa…

- Cia loves him a lot too…

She hung up the phone. And call Albert's office, but he was already out of the office, and he had some business in Chicago, so he was on the train already… Neil was going to take advantage of the situation in his own way. His plan was well prepared…

- Damn that mean guy! Said Candy angry

She had to go back home to Cia to relieve Jinny and take care of Cia. So she went home to her daughter.

- Jinny, I'm so sorry there was an emergency, something happened at the story

- Is everything all right? Asked Jinny

- Yes, don't worry Jinny. Thank you and I'll see you tomorrow morning

- Very well Miss Andrew.

Jinny left and Candy went to the living room where Cia was reading a book.

- What's going on mommy? Why didn't Mr. Kringle come to stay with me?

- Something happened to him

- What? Asked Cia worried is he all right?

- He was arrested…

- Arrested? For what?

- They say he hit a man with his cane

- Oh… but he wouldn't hurt a fly! He's the nicest man I've ever met! They must've done something to him for him to react like that…

- I know honey. Terry went there with Uncle Archie to see him…

- Where?

- To Bellevue…

- Isn't that where he used to live?

- Yes, it's a retirement home, but now they're going to lock him up…

- Oh no… he won't be able to be Santa Claus anymore?

- I'm afraid not…

- But all the children are going to be disappointed! They want to see Santa Claus!

- We'll have to hire another one

- Oh but he won't be like Mr. Kringle…he was the best !

- Yes, he was…

Cia hugged her mommy. They had dinner but they barely touched their plate. Candy put Cia to be, because she was very upset, she went to bed early. She was going to wait for Terry and Archie.

Meanwhile, Terry was at Bellevue at the door waiting for Archie.

- Grandchester…, said Archie arriving

- Cornwell…

They looked at each other. They were both there for Kris…

- So what do you know? Asked Archie

- Nothing, I was waiting for you…

- Oh…

- It's better to have an attorney present, and since Candy was calling you…

- Fine, said Archie, let's go see those doctors, I stopped by the precinct to find out what the charges were…as Mr. Kringle's attorney, it's easier for me to talk to the police

- Sure, said Terry, what did they say

- That the man Mr. Kringle attacked was the previous Santa Claus Candy fired and replaced with Mr. Kringle…

- I knew it! Kris would never hurt anyone!

- He's just so sad and discouraged…

While they were talking, they went inside and asked to see the doctors.

- Let me do the talking, said Archie

- Why?

- Because I'm a lawyer… I don't think your acting talent is of any use here…

- Whatever dandy! Said Terry a little upset, for Kris, I'll put up with you!

- Your enthusiasm is touching…

A receptionist took them to the doctor's office.

- What can I do for you? Asked the doctor

- We're here to see Mr. Kringle, doctor Miller

- Who are you?

- I'm his attorney, said Archie

- And I'm his roommate..., said Terry

- All right, we sedated him, he failed the aptitude exam…

- That's impossible, said Terry, he's very smart, he knows things some of us never heard about!

- You can see him in his cell, but not for long…

- All right, said Archie and Terry

The doctor called some orderly who took the two men to Mr. Kringle's cell. He was sitting at the window, looking miserable.

- Kris? Said Terry, how are you

Mr. Kringle turned around and looked at Terry.

- Hello, Terry, who is that with you?

- I'm Archibald Cornwell, your attorney…

- Oh, really… they told me the store wants nothing to do with me. Even Miss Andrew… she lost total faith in me…

- No, that's not true! Said Terry, she's the one who called us! She wanted you to be taken care of….

- I'm the best attorney she could've hired, said Archie

- Candy is worried about you. She would've come with us but since you didn't make it home, she has to go stay with Cia, said Terry

- Who cares about me anyway? For most people I'm just a nice old man with whiskers, nobody really believe in me anymore, I might as well disappear

- Don't say that! Said Terry, without you, there will be no more Christmas! We won't survive the disappearance of Santa Claus!

- My daughter believe in you, said Archie, she's counting on me to help you, and I would do anything for my little girl! You have to be out of here for Christmas!

- And Candy is folding, said Terry and Cia too…

- Oh, said Kris happy, oh then I have to get out of here, I have a job to do…

- Not so fast, you fail that exam on purpose, but that's what put you here… the man you assaulted is not hurt at all, he was faking it, so the police is not pressing any charges…you put yourself in here by failing that exam on purpose… now we need to have an hearing to get you out of here… the district attorney is going to be all over this…

- And it's the election in a few months…

- He might not want to look bad in front of the people, by declaring Santa Claus insane…

- Let's hope you're right! Said Terry

- In the morning, I'll go see the judge before he signs your commitment papers, said Archie, don't worry Mr. Kringle, we'll get you out of here.

- Thank you so much to the both of you!

- We're going to let you rest, said Terry

- Good night, said Archie, we'll see you tomorrow…

- Good night! Said Mr. Kringle all happy

Terry and Archie left Bellevue.

- I'm coming with you to talk to Candy, said Archie

- All right, just follow me…

They arrived at the building and they parked their car, not too far from there. When they got to Candy's apartment…

- You don't have to be there, said Archie

- I want to speak to Candy, said Terry

- Of course…

- And I don't need your permission

- Living here must be practical to seduce her…

- Don't you have a wife and a kid?

- Don't you have a duty to take care of?

- I'm free and clear, actually…

- Really? Well, I don't want her to be hurt…

- I'm not going to hurt her, I love her and I love her daughter too… we're going to be a family…

Archie looked at him. He seemed sincere, and Candy loved Terry despite every thing that had happened to her. He rang the door. Candy opened almost immediately.

- Terry, Archie, come in please…

The two men came in… Candy was wearing a robe…

"_It's the robe my mother left for her!" Said Terry in his head_

- So? Said Candy worried? Did you see him? How is he?

- Yes, we saw him, said Terry he's fine

- Oh thank God! Said Candy, I was so worried!

- I'm going to go see the judge tomorrow morning to have him release, said Archie

- We might have an hearing, said Terry

- A trial? Oh my God!

- Yes, said Archie, we'll have to prove that he is what he said he is…

- Santa Claus? Said Candy

- Yes, said Terry…

- Oh... that's going to be fun

- You don't believe he's Santa Claus? Said Archie

- Not really, said Candy but he's the nicest man I've ever met…

- He said his name is Kris Kringle, said Archie and that's what I'm going to prove that he is Santa Claus…

Candy looked at the two men, they believed Kris was Santa Claus… why was it so difficult for her to do the same? Even Cia was starting to believe…

- Well thank you very much guys, for everything. I can sleep at peace now…

- Well I have to go, said Archie, Annie is waiting for me

- Good night Archie, said Candy

- Bye Cornwell

- Bye Candy, Grandchester…

Archie hated leaving Terry with Candy, but he had no choice. Candy was big girl, she knew what she was doing.

Candy was with Terry, alone in the living room.

- That's the robe from Scotland, my mother's

- Yes…

- You kept it all these years?

- Yes it's a very good quality, said Candy, I love it… and it reminded me of a time in my life when I was so happy…

- That Summer in Scotland was the best Summer of my life

The looked at each other. The night before, she had told him she never wanted him to touch her again… but now…All the events with Kris had made them forget about their little conflict…

- Candy…, he said

- Terry, not now… let's take care of Mr. Kringle…

- But we can take care of us in the process too

- But…

- Kris brings this warm and peaceful atmosphere when he's around and I want to take full advantage of it…

- I do feel good, when he's around and Cia loves him a lot…

Terry wanted to ask her about what was bugging him, but he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere. She wanted to talk about it, but she didn't want to ruin the atmosphere either

- We'll talk when Kris' problem is solve, we need to have a big talk, said Terry

Candy just looked at him and said;

- All right, let's save Kris and Christmas and then…we can talk, said Candy

- Deal, said Terry smiling, you think I can get some smooches too?

Candy was walking him to the door and they stopped when she opened the door. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Terry pulled her closer to her and they kissed for a long time. When they finally let go of each other, they were breathless…

- That was a surprise, he said smiling

- You were under the mistletoe, said Candy pointing up

He looked up and he saw it… He looked at her…

- Right the mistletoe… am I lucky or what?!

- Good night Terry, said Candy

- Good night Freckles, said Terry.

He left and she closed the door behind him. She had a smile on her face, so did he…

_The first time I ever talked to you  
My heart told me where a dream came true  
And the first time you put your hand in mine  
I was wishing it would last a lifetime  
All I want for Christmas is my girl _

And we kept close under the mistletoe  
As we watched the moon lit shadow in the snow  
And it was then that I knew for sure  
That I got just what I asked for.  
All I want for Christmas is my girl

I know I see angels  
When I look in your eyes  
When I wake Christmas day  
You'll be my big surprise.  
All I want for Christmas is my girl

Well, you know Christmas is all the same man.  
Yeah, and I can't wait to the 25th because I know my mother bought me something very special.  
Special? There's nothing more special than being under the Christmas tree with your family, opening gifts, spreading love.  
That's a serious feeling.  
Well, let's remember that the spirit of Christmas is all about giving.  
What do you think? Well, the greatest gift I could ever have is to spend Christmas with my 2 favourite girls;  
My mother and, of course, my Candy girl!

All I want for Christmas is my Candy girl.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Candy Candy Miracle on 34th Street**_

**_Chapter 6  
"A surprise encounter"_**

_Christmas is love  
Come and sing my brother  
Christmas is love  
It's an eternal heart _

On my mother's time  
Her familiar voice  
Was singing soft and clear  
A child is born  
My mother's voice  
Love and prayer  
My mother's voice  
Which gave me so much

Lights in the snow  
A thousand Sheppard stars  
And men in cortege  
Are going to sing the joy of love

Christmas is love  
In the eyes of childhood  
Christmas is love  
The strongest and the prettiest

A world is coming  
With a little hope  
An angel who dances  
Near a child

Come back to me, brother  
And see the light  
The night of light  
Which comes from the sky  
And me on earth  
I hear soft and clear  
My mother's voice  
Singing Christmas

The next day early in the morning, Archie woke up to get ready to take care of Mr. Kringle's case. His wife was looking at him.

- You think you can win this? She asked

- Yes…

- I'm sure too, you're the best lawyer in the world

- Thank you honey…

- I love you…

- I love you too

- Good luck and Candyce is counting on you to get Santa Claus out of trouble..

- Tell her I will do my best to please my little girl

Archie left to go to see the judge's chambers and plead Mr. Kringle's case. When he got there, he found the district attorney who was about to make the judge sign commitment papers for Mr. Kringle.

- Looks like I got here right on time, said Archie

- Who are you? Asked the judge

- I'm representing Mr. Kringle…

- But I thought Macy's wanted him committed, said the District attorney, I got a call from a Neil Reagan telling me to throw the book at him…

Archie cursed his cousin in his mind.

"What a loser! How could he do that to a nice little old man?" He asked himself

- Well Mr. Reagan's opinion doesn't reflect the opinion of the owner of Macy…

- So you're representing Mr. Kringle?

- Yes, said Archie, there's going to be a formal hearing and I intend to win! Said Archie, see you in court sirs!

Archie got out of the office wondering how the hell he was going to prove that Mr. Kringle is Santa Claus! He went to his office where he worked and his partners came to speak to him.

- Archie, said one , what the hell are you doing taking that case?

- I want Santa Claus to be free?

- "Santa Claus" you still believe in Santa Claus?

- Yes, said Archie

- Come on, you know it's a myth!

- Well there's a nice little old man who says he's Santa Claus, he's not hurting anybody, he's making the children happy…why should he be locked up?

- He's delusional?

- Because he says he's Santa Claus? I want to help him…

- You're lucky you're the big boss nephew… Mr. Reagan told us not to lift a finger to help "Santa Claus" …

- I'll talk to him, don't worry about that, so in the mean time, I need your help with any case close to or similar to what I'm going to have to deal with…

- You're the boss! He said, come on guys let's go…

The team started to do research to help Archie with the crazy Santa case. The got a phone call the hearing was set for 1 pm that day.

Candy went to the store a little late. She was a little upset with all the events and she tried to contact Albert… The kiss with Terry was not helping matters. Cia being upset either… Candy was in her office when Albert called.

- Albert! Finally

- George told me what's going on… Neil… Well I just have to get there to fire his sorry ss!

- We think he behind Mr. Kringle outburst…

- I know he's behind it!!!! He's been trying to find way to destroy you from the get go!

- He wants revenge for me rejecting him…

- He's not going to get away with it! I'm going to take the first train back…

- Great! I can't wait to see you…

- Thank you for taking care of this …

- I can't let that nice little old man be declare insane just because he believes he's Santa Claus

- You still don't believe in him?

- I believe he's a very nice little old man with whiskers…

- We'll talk when I get there…

- See you later, then…

Candy hung up the phone. She went on the store main floor to see if everything was fine with the new Santa they found to replace Mr. Kringle. She had an unexpected encounter.

- Candy! She heard

- Susanna…

- I thought I would've read in the papers about your marriage with Terry…

- What are you doing here?

- Well I now live with my mother and her neighbour couldn't bring her daughter here because she had to work, so I offered to take her…

- Oh… I'm surprised to see you with a child giving you were so hostile to my daughter

- Terry's daughter you mean?

- What? I…

- Don't even try to deny it…I know she's Terry's daughter!

Candy looked at Susanna stunned.

- How do I know? Years ago, I was away, because we had a death in the family, so I spent the night at my mother's… when I came back, I had a weird feeling. I took my wheelchair to Terry's room I approached him, thinking I would smell alcohol, to my biggest surprise, it was your scent…

- My scent? A lot of women have my perfume

- It was you! I know it, I could feel it! Terry was mumbling how good it was to make love to you…he was naked and I could see he had been with a woman, if you know what I mean…

Candy blushed.

- It could've been any woman , said Candy

- A virgin? You left some traces honey… and one of your ribbons…it was you! I was furious with you! You left me Terry and you come back and sleep with him!

- It wasn't like that…

- How was it then?

- I don't owe you any explanations; you're not with Terry anymore!

- You're right… you're not with Terry either… yet you managed to have his brat and hide it from the whole world. You ran away to the other side of the world… what made you come back? You realized you missed Terry years later, or you decided to finally tell him you have his daughter?

- Susanna, we are not having this conversation!

- Too bad, because you need to hear the rest.

- Terry doesn't remember!

- I know he doesn't and it's my fault

- What? What did you do?

- Now you want to have this conversation?

- Just tell me what you did, Susanna!

- All right… as angry as I was at you for sleeping with Terry and losing your virginity to him! I thought I could take advantage of his state of weakness…

- By doing what?

- I tried to keep him groggy to sleep with him too…

- What?

- Well you did it, I wanted to do it too…

- What did you give him?

- My medicine that used to calm me when I was in pain and make me groggy…

- Oh my God! He had been drinking!

- And the alcohol in his system didn't like the mixture, I learned that the hard way… when he woke up I gave him some tea and he started to feel bad, he went to bed, I followed him… only he was barely moving, then not at all, I thought he was just tired, but he wouldn't wake up… I got scared so I called my nurse, who told me he was in a semi-coma that we should take him to the hospital… the ambulance came, Terry almost die… in addition to the mixture with alcohol, Terry was allergic to one of the ingredient in my medicine … when he finally come to, weeks later, he had no recollection of what happened the night before the morning I drugged him… needless to say I was glad he didn't remember making love to you!!!!!! I wouldn't have planned it better myself!

- Oh my God! You almost killed him just to get him in the sack???? You should've been arrested for drugging him!

- Yeah well, I never got him to make love to me… you really never left us… he would think about you, talk about you, he would dream about you, he would even call me by your name without realizing it! When you came to live in our building, your daughter befriended her father… that was it for me, after the Thanksgiving dinner, the way you looked at each other… you were a family now, and I was an outsider… I just needed to go, I gave up. You were a constant presence when you were away, and when you came back… when I saw you were the mother of the little girl who looked so much like you and looked like Terry too, I just threw the towel…and now you're still not together? What the hell are you waiting for?

- That' really none of your business anymore! Said Candy upset

- Far away from me the thought of giving you any advice…but it's the holiday season and I'm in a good mood, I'm walking and I have men asking me out, there's still hope for me yet…So listen to me, we've wasted years of our lives because of my selfishness… Terry is free and clear, don't wait another minute, and be a family with him, your little girl deserves to have her father in her life…

- You fried Terry's brain and now you're giving me advice? Give me a break!

- You take it the way you want… it was just a friendly advice, from the woman who lived with the man you love for years. He loves you and there's never going to be another woman, believe you me; I tried…so stop thinking and be with him already!!!

The little girl she was with came back.

- Auntie Susanna, let's go… hello, she said to Candy

- Hello, said Candy smiling

- Bye Candy, said Susanna leaving, Merry Christmas! Have a nice life with Terry and your brat!

Candy looked at her go. She couldn't believe what Susanna had just told her! Terry didn't remember making love to her because of Susanna! She could've killed him! But, Terry… she had to talk to him, but there was Kris' trial first. They will talk later like they decided after they save Christmas… But she would have to restrain herself, because all she could think about was, drop everything, find Terry and tell him the truth… but Cia… she would have to talk to Cia too…

The trial started and Candy went. Cia was home with her Jinny, Candy didn't want to upset her more with the trial. Terry was sitting at the table with Archie and Kris. Candy was sitting in the front row, behind them. The trial started. Mr. Kringle was called to the stand. After swearing on the bible.

- What is your name? Asked Archie

- Kris Kringle

- And you believe to be Santa Claus?

- Yes I believe I am…

- No further questions, Your Honour

The prosecutor said;

- No question for this witness, but Your Honour the point of this trial is not the Mr. Kringle is not who he said he is, it's that he claims to be Santa Claus, can he prove that he's the one and only Santa Claus?

- Well can you prove that he isn't'? Said Archie

- This is ridiculous, said the prosecutor, there is no Santa Claus!!!!

- Yes, there is! He's sitting right there! Said Archie pointing at Mr. Kringle

- All right ! Said the judge, Mr. Cornwell, if you can find an official institution which recognizes Mr. Kringle as the one an only Santa Claus, you will win your case…

- There's no way he can prove that! Said the prosecutor, he might as well give up now!

- Not on your life! Said Archie, Your Honour I would need a little time to get the proofs I need…

- Your non existent proves? You're wasting the tax payer's money!

- I'm not the one taking a nice little old man and treat him like a criminal!

- All right you two, said the judge, that's enough! Or I will hold both of you on contempt!

- I'm sorry Your Honour , they both said

- You have until tomorrow afternoon to bring us the proofs we need to set Mr. Kringle free. This court is adjourned!

He hit his hammer and he left to go in his chambers.

Archie went back to his place.

- So, said Terry, you're going to find a official institution to recognize Mr. Kringle as the one and only Santa Claus? How the hell are we going to do that! Great job Cornwell!

- Grandchester, I'm stressed enough as it is, don't bother me please

- Come on guys, said Candy, think positive  
Mr. Kringle looked at Archie.

- I trust you, Mr. Cornwell, he said

- Thank you Mr. Kringle, said Archie…

- I guess I have to trust you too, said Terry, let's brainstorm…

- That's more like it! Said Candy smiling, let's think positive, we can do it…!

Candy came and hugged Mr. Kringle hard. She felt all warm and fuzzy.

- Hang in there, she said, it's going to be fine

- Thank you Miss Andrew, he said hugging her back

A guard came to take Mr. Kringle back to Bellevue. Terry turned to Candy.

- You want a ride home? He said, or you want to grab a bite…

- Where?

- At my place…

- I would love to! She said smiling

Archie was looking at them shaking his head.

- Archie, said Candy hugging him hard, thank you for everything

- You don't need to thank me. Annie told me she went to pick up Cia for a play date with Candyce…

- Yes, I talked to her earlier…she'll bring her home around 7 pm

- All right, then I'm going to go to the office and work with my associates to find a solution to this impossible problem…

Candy and Terry went back to his apartment with Candy. Outside, it was snowing. Candy was looking at Terry with love, more love than usual, especially after hearing what Susanna had told her. She was still outraged. But if she tells him now… after the trial is better. For now, she wanted the man she loved, and she just wanted to be with him…

- Terry, she said with a sensual voice

- Yes, are you hungry? Do you want something?

- Yes…

- What do you want?

- You…, she said, pointing her finger at him

He was standing in front of her, he put his right hand on his heart, open his mouth, and said;

- OH!

And he let himself fall on the floor. Candy burst out laughing and she leaned…

- Terry! Are you out of your mind?

- I'm fine, Freckles…

- Are you sure…?

- Yes, he said pulling her to kiss her…

She responded to the kiss…they were caressing each other… this time they stopped and they went to the bedroom and had a lot of fun…

_I never got over you  
I wish I was with you all these years  
And when it's all said and done,  
I'm still in love with you  
I never should have let you go  
It was killing me  
To live without you  
I thought about you every single day  
Now I'm happy to be in your again_

When they were done having fun, they went to cook and eat their dinner, they ate and Candy went back to her apartment a little time before 7 pm.

Annie brought Cia back with Candyce.

- Candy! It's so good to see you! I know you're working, but you can come in the evening…

- I will, Annie, I'm just a little swamped…

- Hum hum, said Annie, Terry living next door has nothing to do with it? She whispered

- Annie!

- You look flushed, did you just had a roll in the hay?

Candy blushed.

- That would be a yes, said Annie bursting out laughing. Good for you, don't let him go this time…how was it?

- What do you think? Said Candy

- Better than in your dreams?

- Annie…

- Go for it, honey, you need Terry and Cia needs a father…

- But…

- Candy, it's me… that's Terry's daughter, she looks like you, but at some moment, she looks like Terry… she wants a father desperately, you should give her one for Christmas…

- Thanks Annie for bringing Cia back…

- You're very welcome. Think about what I said…

- Thanks Annie, said Candy hugging her

- You're very welcome! Candyce, let's go

- Ok, said Candyce… bye namesake

- Bye namesake! Said Candy hugging her

Annie and her daughter left. Cia went to sit with her mommy who was carrying her in her arms.

- Mommy, how was the trial?

- Uncle Archie has to find an official institution the would recognize Mr. Kringle as the one and only Santa Claus…

- Oh… how would he do that?

- I have no idea…

- Mommy, Mr. Kringle is so nice and he's not like anybody I've ever met…

- Yes he is…

- I think he really is Santa Claus, mommy

Candy remained silent. She felt good with Mr. Kringle…his love his aura was rubbing off on her. She was opening up to Terry, she was having hope for the first time in a long time, she will be able to live her dream life with Terry… Every time Mr. Kringle was around her day was better…Candy was finally going to admit it…

- Yes, baby, I believe that Mr. Kringle is Santa Claus…

- Really? Oh mommy! You believe! That's wonderful!!!! He must be lonely in his cell can I write him a note?

- Of course honey, said Candy smiling

Cia took a piece of paper and a pen and she wrote a note to Santa.

_Dear Mr. Kringle, _

I'm sorry about everything that's happening to you.  
I hope you're not too lonely.  
I miss you a lot and I hope you're going to be out soon.  
And one more thing, I believe in you…

Love,

Cia

Candy read the letter and she smiled. She took a pen and she added;

"_I believe in you too… Love Miss Andrew"_

Candy closed the letter and put a stamp on it and she mailed it. With a smiled on her face. She put Cia to bed and Terry came to her apartment.

- Terry, she said

- I want to see my little friend

- Cia?

- Yes, I miss her…

- Oh Terry…

- I will love her like mine if you gives us a chance…

- Terry…

- I know, we'll talk after the trial…, but can I see her?

- Of course, said Candy

- Thank you Freckles…

Terry went to Cia's room. She smiled when she saw him.

- Terry!!!

- Hey little one!

- I miss you today!

- I miss you too!

- How is it with mom?

- We're fine

- You think you can marry her anytime soon?

- Yes, I think we're heading in the same direction…

Cia was so happy she hugged him!

- Then you're going to be my daddy!!!! That's fantastic

- Thank you so much Cia for wanting me to be your father…

- Thank you for wanting me as your daughter!

They hugged each other hard laughing. He tucked her in and he left after kissing her on the cheek. He went back to the living room to see Candy.

- I'm going to be heading home, he said

- Oh… of course…,she said smiling

He went to sit by her side and took her in his arms and kissed her for a while.

- Good night Freckles

- Good night Terry…

Terry left, but he had to call upon all the strength of the world to get out of that apartment…

Candy had to restrain herself not to call Terry back to spend the night with her. She wanted to set a good example for the daughter. No man had ever slept over in her house…like she did one night stands at all!! Terry was the only one with whom she had had a one night stand, and he was also the only who had ever touched her…


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Candy Candy Miracle on 34th Street**_

**_Chapter 7  
"We believe…"_**

In the morning, Archie went to see the judged.

- Your Honour, I need one more day please…. Said Archie

- Your Honour, the defence had enough time to gather evidence, if he's not ready, that's his problem

- I was given the request yesterday in the afternoon, I need at least 24 more hours to be able to find my proofs… Come on what's 24 more hours?

- Tomorrow it's Christmas Eve Your honour

- And if tomorrow I can't prove anything, I'm afraid there isn't going to be any Christmas, since you're going to lock up Santa Claus!

- This is ridiculous! Said the prosecutor!

- You have until tomorrow 1 pm! Ready or not the trial is going to continue! Said the judge

- Thank you Your Honour, said Archie leaving

Archie went back to his office to try and find some loop hole or anything to set Mr. Kringle free.

Albert came back and he went straight to the office. He was in a rage. He found Neil who had gathered the board member so the could find a way to clear the store of any connection with Mr. Kringle.

- What's going on in here? He said coming in

- Mr. Andrew! Said all the board member standing up

- Neil! What's the meaning of all this

- The Santa Claus Candy hired is insane! Said Neil

- Insane? Why?

- He says he's the real Santa Claus!!!!

- So? Said Albert

- What do you mean "so", we can't be associated with that nonsense!

- But we already are… he launched the goodwill campaign…!

- But…

- If we let him down now, what kind of example are we going to set? We were putting the spirit of Christmas before anything else and now we dump our Santa Claus??? Said Albert loudly

- Mr. Andrew is right, said one of the associates, we just showed some goodwill by putting Christmas before the profit and now we dump our Santa Claus? It doesn't make sense! We need to support him!

- Yes, said another one, I'm going to talk to the press…

- We are supporting Santa Claus! Said Albert

- You guys are all nuts! Said Neil

- Neil, you go around and call yourself "Neil Andrew" but you're not my son…

- I'm a member of the family!

- And nobody disputes that… what if someone came and start asking if you really are an Andrew… what would you do? How would you feel?

- I…

- That's what you're doing to Mr. Kringle, questioning his identity… I think you have been naughty enough… your services will no longer be needed …

- But Albert…

- You can go home and don't come back… you're going to get some coal in your stocking for getting Santa Claus arrested for no reason!

- I wasn't the one…

- I have spies everywhere; you're behind all this mess, just because you wanted to make Candy look bad! When are you going to grow up and leave Candy alone? You wanted to marry her she refused… get over it!

- She refused to marry you too, if I remember correctly…

- And I've moved on! Now you get out of my office and my building!

Neil left with his tail between his legs. He was angry and he went back home and his sister was making fun of him.

- Operation Santa seems to be a big bust!

- He's not free yet and Archie is never going to be able to prove the he's the real Santa!

- Well with everything that's happening lately, said Eliza, I'm not so sure! Candy is back with a little brat …

- So?

- I thought we had seen the last of her… yet she's back and Albert still loves her…he forgave her. She finds a nice little old man, who says he's Santa Claus and you make him look bad, but every body comes to his defense…when it concerns Candy, just forget about it! You're never going to win with Candy!

- Unless… he said between his teeth

- Unless what? Whatever you want to do, don't! Neil, let it go!!!! It's Christmas!

Neil didn't listen and he went out to drink in bars. The Santa he paid to get Mr. Kringle arrested was there, not happy at all. Neil didn't give him the money he promised. He was very unhappy. Neil who was angry for getting fired had no intention of paying them. But this time he dealt with the wrong people. He was stabbed in broad daylight in an alley…he would've bled to death if some children hadn't found him and called for help. He was brought to the hospital in critical condition.

Albert got the news but despite his anger, Neil was a family member, so he hired guards so they can keep an eye on him. Then he went to see Candy at her office. She ran to him and hug him!

- I'm so glad you're back!

- Hey little one!

- I heard what you did, you fired Neil?

- Yes, and he just got stabbed be some thugs…

- Oh…

- He's going to make it, he's in the hospital

- I'm sorry…

- He wanted to destroy you…

- Well the bible does say to love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you…

- And you will amass hot coals on their heads… finished Albert, you're just great you know that?

- You're the great one, after what I did to you…

- Well you're heart wasn't ready to commit to me… and I don't think it ever will…

- I was unsure at that time and I came here to New York to see Terry for some… closure, I found him in a bar near the theatre, drinking and smoking …So I went to him, he was half drunk and he thought I was an hallucination… so he was nice to me, he didn't want to leave me, and I played along… I couldn't leave him again… like that time in Rockstown…not this time…So I went with him to his house, Susanna was not there… I took him to his room and I took his clothes off to put him to bed… The thing was though he was wasted, he seemed to be lucid when he talked to me… and he kissed me… I was surprised, stunned, but it was Terry…my body couldn't resist, he was not going to remember anyway… so I let myself go…. When I woke up in the morning I was so ashamed of myself. I took advantage of Terry while he was drunk, I couldn't see myself facing you… So I decided to leave for places unknown… I'm sorry I disappeared on you, you deserved better…

Albert approached her and hugged her…

- Don't worry about it, I knew the risks, I lived with you and I knew how much you loved Terry, you couldn't stop talking about him… I was just hoping that since he wasn't available anymore, that you and I could have a chance… I just wanted to make you happy, Candy. But your heart was still with Terry… I'm ok with it now… I've moved on…

- Thank you so much Albert

- So Cia is his daughter?

- Yes… that's another reason why I left; I was careless, so I know my cycle and there was a good chance I was going to get pregnant after that…I…

- You don't need to explain… I love you no matter what, never ever doubt that…

- Oh Albert! She said hugging him hard with tears in her eyes, thank you so much, I love you!

- I love you too, Candy. You're going to come and spend Christmas with us?

- When the trial is over tomorrow, because Archie asked for some more time to find his evidence, I'll have to talk to Terry…

- How are you two?

- We're close and getting closer…

- He has no idea what happened?

- He was wasted and

She told him what Susanna did.

- Oh my God! He could've died!

- I can't believe I left him with her not once but twice!!!! She was a lunatic! I should've followed my heart and stay with her and take care of Susanna with him! We didn't need to sacrifice ourselves…! What a waste of time!

- You have Cia… so it's not all bad….

- No I have to tell Terry that a night that happen and that he doesn't remember produced a child… that's going to be fun!

- He's going to be glad, he loves Cia, doesn't he?

- Yes and she loves him…

- It's Christmas time, the time to be jolly that news is going to be the best Christmas present for them…

- I hope so, I don't want to lose Terry again…

- You won't I promise you, he's never going to abandon you or his daughter..

- I hope you're right… Thank you for Mr. Kringle…

- I have to go on the radio and make a declaration in the name of the store…actually they're coming her to my office…

- What kind?

- We need a good aura for the trial, just listen to the radio…

- All right, she said, see you later then….

- Bye, little one…

Albert left her office. Candy was wondering what he was going to say. She didn't need to wait for long. The radio was on and everybody could listen to it…

"**_We interrupt our regular program to bring you a message from Albert Andrew, the owner of the Macy's chain store, which had been in the news lately due to the trial against their Santa Claus, who called himself Kris Kringle. Here he is…"_**

Then Albert's voice was heard.

"**_Hello everybody, I'm William Albert Andrew the new owner of the Macy's chain stores. I'm here with Mr. Macy the previous owner and we have a message to tell you. Recently our wonderful Santa Claus was arrested and incarcerated at Bellevue for insanity, because he says he's the real Santa Claus… what's wrong with that? You're going to ask me. I have no idea, but I'm glad I had the real Santa working for me… He was the nicest and most gently old man I've ever met in my life… he knew every single thing about all the toys in the world and their prices! I believe he's Santa Claus…so if you believe or are afraid or not sure, just say it! Faith can carry mountain, we need all to dig in our Christmas spirit, so, let's save our Mr. Kringle and Christmas and let's believe in Santa Claus! Let's all say "We believe!""_**

The message was broadcast in every single radio station in New York and in America, to support of Mr. Kringle and people all over were saying; " **_I believe"_**

Candy heard the message in her office and she had tears in her eyes. She believed in Santa Claus like she told her daughter the day before and wrote it to Mr. Kringle, but she was overwhelmed by some sort of joy and she started crying… all theses years she was away…she had closed herself to the world, she was only loving to her daughter… then Albert came and brought her back to America and she saw Terry, and… she still loved him, she met Mr. Kringle before that and he brought out feelings in her she had buried… Terry, Susanna, being with Terry… that message from Albert… everything just made her cry in her office, she cried for a long time and then, she was all smiles… The staff noticed the difference in her, she was more cheerful, not that she wasn't nice before, but something happened between the morning and after the "We believe" message on the radio…

When she got home that night, even her daughter noticed the difference.

- Mom, what's got into you?

- I'm happy…

- I can see that… since you're in such a good mood, can I invite Terry for dinner tonight?

- He's not at the theatre?

- No, he had an earlier representation, he's home…

- All right then, you go and invite him then

- Thank you mommy!

Cia went next door and knocked on Terry's door. He opened…

- Cia! He said, hi!

- Hi! I came to invite you for dinner…

- Oh, that's really nice of you I was making a salad…

- Bring it over then! We're having steaks with pepper…

- Yummy, said Terry, let me take the salad

He went inside and came back with a bowl of salad. Candy was making the meat and the potatoes. She had a cocktails fruit salad for dessert.

- Good evening Terry, she said with a smile…

Terry looked at her, something was different…the old Candy was back!

- Hi Freckles…

- My name is Candice White Andrew! How many times to have to tell you that? Romeo!

- Romeo?

- If you're going to call me by a nickname, I'm going to use a nickname with you too! So I chose your first big role, "Romeo"

- All right I like it, especially since you were Juliet when we were in school at the May Festival…

- The May Festival, said Candy, that seems so long ago…

- I remember it like it was yesterday, said Terry with a sweet voice

Cia was looking at them and listening to them… She was the happiest little girl in the world… Candy and Terry continued reminiscing about the past in college and Cia was laughing out loud at their stories. She was sure that her mommy and Terry were going to get married, a part of the present she asked Mr. Kringle was going to become true…

_"Now if I get my house, with Terry and mommy, we're going to have a baby soon, maybe in 9 months…" she said in her head smiling_

The I believe campaign was a success, for the few hours the message was broadcast, some factory made t-shirt and all sort of gadgets with the words "I believe…" on it… That's how fast a society of profit worked….


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Candy Candy Miracle on 34th Street**_

**_Chapter 8  
"That's what I want for Christmas"_**

_Make my mommy's life a song,  
Keep my Daddy safe and strong,  
Let me have them all year long,  
That's what I want for Christmas.  
Let my dolls be made of rags,  
Fireman hats of paper bags  
Just write love on the Christmas tags,  
That's what I want for Christmas.  
When I wake up Christmas day,  
I would like to find a sleigh,  
But if I don't, dear Santa Claus,  
I will not complain, because  
What I really want is this,  
Sister's smile, and brother's kiss,  
Fill our land with peace and bliss,  
From Maine down to the Isthmus,  
That's what I want for Christmas!  
I don't want electric trains,  
Twenty dollar aeroplanes,  
Free our friends of aches and panes,  
That's what I want for Christmas.  
I like boots with tops of blue,  
Like my little sisters do  
So if you leave them, leave a few,  
That's what I want for Christmas.  
When the reindeer pass my house,  
I'll be quiet as a mouse,  
But when I wake up, let me see,  
Marching 'round the Christmas tree,  
Animals that never bite,  
Never giving any fright,  
Soldier boys who never fight,  
That's what I want for Christmas,  
Yes, That's what I want for Christmas!_

Cia's letter made it to post office. It got the attention of some workers because as opposed to the other letter addressed to Santa Claus, this one actually had an address, the court house.

- Hey, said one, there's a letter to Santa Claus to the court house…

- Well, said the other one, don't you know? He's on trial

- Santa Claus is on trial?

- Where have you been on a desert island

- Actually I've been here working… hey I'm thinking of something

- What?

- How many letter to Santa do we have in storage?

- Millions, why?

- Here's the occasion to get rid of them… let's send them all to the court house

- Great idea! It won't occupy so much space anymore!

- I'll make arrangements for it to be all delivered to the court house this afternoon

- Hire a big truck…

- I will….

Then they continued their work.

The next day was the final day of the trial and it was also Christmas Eve. The judge woke up that morning a little anxious. He was a good man and he wanted to give Mr. Kringle his freedom. But with the turn the trial too, it was almost impossible for him to give the judgment he wanted. At the breakfast tale, his wife saw his worried face.

- Honey? She said, what is it?

- The Santa Claus case…

- What about it?

- I don't know how to give the judgment I want

- Which is?

- I want to set that nice little old man free, but I need evidence…

- What does your heart tells you?

- To set him free…

- Then…

- I need a burden of proof that he's Santa Claus

- Do you believe he's Santa Claus?

- Well…I…believe… there's just this aura that comes from him, an unlikely warmth…

- Well just follow your heart honey…

His grandchildren came to have breakfast sulking, they went back to his room when they saw him.

- What's wrong with them?

- They angry at you for putting Santa Claus on trial…

- I'm afraid that's how the voters are going to remember me by… like the judge who put Santa Claus away and kill Christmas

- Well I say there's going to be Christmas Miracle, Santa Claus is not going to let Christmas die… just have faith honey…

- Thank you darling, I hope you're right…

- That message Mr. Andrew made on the radio was powerful… everybody is going to believe and the Christmas spirit is going to make everything right…Just believe

- From your mouth to God's ears!

Archie woke up with his wife in his arms, worried, he had worked all day yesterday to find some institution that was going to recognise Mr. Kringle as the one and only Santa Claus, every institution refused. He was beat before he got out of bed. His wife could feel his stress.

- Honey, she said, are you ok?

- The trial, honey…

- Do you believe in Mr. Kringle?

- Yes…

- So believe that he's not going to let anything from keeping him from doing his job tonight… It's Christmas Eve, he needs to be in the North Pole making toys… Just believe, like Albert said, that was a powerful message, it made me cry… and everybody was touched believe me and everybody is going to support Santa Claus… faith came move mountains, just believe my love, everything is going to be fine…

- Thank you so much honey, he said ,thank you for your encouragements..

Archie felt better after hearing his wife's words. He was grateful for the pep talk.

_It's Christmas my darling  
I love you and I pray  
So a sky always blue smiles at us  
Because Love is often  
Only a child's game  
That we see melting  
With the Spring sun…_

Candy woke up with her new found cheerful mood, her daughter was glad to see her so perky! She was happy beyond whatever she had imagined. She put breakfast at the table for Cia and she decided to go see Terry in his house. She was still wearing her robe.

- Cia, honey, you are going to be fine? I have to see Terry for something

Cia smiled, that was music to ears.

- Of course mommy I'm going to be fine…

- I'll be back in 10 minutes…

Terry had woke up at dawn and he had already took a shower and he was looking so something to cook for breakfast, when he heard a knock on the door. He went to open and Candy jumped to his neck. He was surprised but glad.

- Romeo! She said smiling

- Freckles…

- Good morning!

- Good morning he said, entering with her in the apartment.

They were kissing passionately for a while.

- What a nice Christmas present! He said

- But that's not your Christmas present Romeo

- Oh…

- It's only a Christmas treat!

- Oh… he said smiling, I can't wait for my present he said

- You're going to be happy…

- Yes, the trial, he said worried

- I think everything is going to be fine

- You're optimistic

- You have to be too… we need to win this for Mr. Kringle, what goes around, comes around. That nice little old man had been anything but nice, he's going to win this just based on faith… and Albert's message appealing to the people to believe…

- Yes, that's all I had in my head all day and all night… faith…can we risk everything on faith alone

- Yes, we can… the bible says if our faith was like a mustard seed, which is tiny, we can order a mountain to go in the sea and it will obey us! So just have faith that Christmas is going to save itself base on the faith of the people alone

- It's so good talking to you in the morning…

- It's so good to see you in the morning, she said putting her arms around his neck

- It's good to see you in the morning too…he said kissing her…

She went back home a few minutes later. Jinny had arrived and Candy got ready for a short day of work, but especially for the trial. Terry did the same thing, he had to go to the theatre, on that night, new actors were going to get their chance to show their talent on stage. Terry was coaching them and he was in seventh heaven, thinking about Candy and Cia.

Albert woke up feeling good about himself. The radio message had it's effect on the people of New York, everybody was believing. The mansion was decorated and the staff was getting the Christmas Eve dinner ready. Albert was sure the trial was going to go well. He had faith…

So, it was Christmas Eve and the whole town of New York City was thinking about Santa Claus and his trial. When the trial was about to start there was a crowd of people in front of the court outside waiting for Santa Claus' fate…

Candy arrived at the courthouse with Terry and she met Albert at the door. She jumped to his neck. He was surprised to see her so cheerful.

- Albert! Oh Albert! Thank you, thank you so much for you message!

- Hey little one! Glad to see you too! What message?

- The radio broadcast! I really touched me deep down inside!

- I can see! My little Mary Sunshine is back!

- Yes she is!

- Wow! Said Albert spinning around with her

They were both laughing and kissing each other on the cheeks. Then they both walked in the courtroom with Terry. This last one, went to sit with Archie and Mr. Kringle, Albert and Candy were on the first row right behind them.

The trial started and Archie had to stall until the last minutes. He gave Mr. Kringle Cia's letter. He read it and he felt very good, and when he saw Candy's words, he was even happier.

- Mr. Kringle, said Archie, I'm not really sure how to tell you this but… I don't think we're going to win

- Oh, it doesn't matter, said Kris, I've manage to make Miss Andrews and her daughter believers and they were stubborn! I'm very happy and I will be no matter the outcome…

Terry was there too and asked…

- How did you get Cia's letter? Did Archie give it to you?

- Yes, but it came in the mail, said Archie a clerk gave it to me when we got here…

- The post office actually delivered a letter to Santa Claus here in this court room?

- It was addressed to him said Archie who was getting irritated…

- Cornwell there's your answer! Said Terry

- What Answer?

- The official institution… The post office…

- What?

- The post office is part of the American government isn't it? They recognise Kris as the one and only Santa Claus and sent his letter here…

Archie remained silent for a moment. Yes, there was their miracle!

- Grandchester, I never thought I'd tell you this but you're a genius!!!! Said Archie smiling, I could kiss you!

- Don't even think about it dandy boy! Said Terry

Terry smiled and at the same time, a clerk came and spoke to Archie's ear. The judge came back and Archie was now ready.

- So Mr. Cornwell, do you have the proofs we need?

- Yes Your Honour! I would like to introduce my proof… I would like t talk about the post office Department…

Archie started reading the definition of the post office department in the USA.

- Objection! Said the prosecutor, irrelevant!

- I have a point, Your Honour, said Archie

- Then make it! We all know what the Post Office Department is…, said the judge

- All right, the post office a department of the US government just delivered these 3 letters to Mr. Kringle here at the courthouse, so the Post Office Department a branch of the US government recognized Mr. Kringle to be the one and only Santa Claus…

- Your Honour, said the prosecutor, 3 letters barely proves that the post office is doing that…

- I have more proves, said Archie, but I was hesitating in bringing them in…

- I want all those proofs on my desk right now! Said the judge

- But Your Honour…, said Archie

- Bring it all on my desk!

- Ok, but I tried to warn you…

Archie turned and made a hand sign to the clerk and there was an employee of the post office came in with a big bag he held on his shoulders and spilled the content on the judge's desk, then another one came in, then another one, then another one… until the judge was buried in Santa's letters…

- Your Honour, all these letters are addressed to Santa Claus, said Archie, yet the Post Office Department a branch of the US Government, delivered them to Mr. Kringle, so it means that they recognised Mr. Kringle to be the one and only Santa Claus!

The judge, buried in letters, managed to crawl back up and removed some of the letters on his desk and said.

- Since the Post Office Department, a branch of the United States Government recognises Mr. Kringle as the one and only Santa Claus, this court will not dispute it. Case dismissed!

Everybody in the court screamed of joy. Terry and Mr. Kringle hugged, Candy came around and hugged Mr. Kringle. Archie came and hugged Mr. Kringle, so did Albert. Everybody in the court hugged and a clerk went out side to tell the people waiting in front to support Mr. Kringle that the case was dismissed, Santa Claus won. There was a cry of joy outside everybody cheering hugging and kissing, all over New York, the news spread like wildfire…

Inside the court room;

- Thank you Mr. Cornwell, thank you Mr. Grandchester, Mr. Andrew for that lovely message in the radio, Miss Andrew for finally believe in me…

- Would like to come and have dinner with us tonight? Said Albert

- Oh no, I have to go now, it's Christmas Eve, Mrs. Claus must be worried sick, he said, I'm already late

- Oh, said Albert, of course… Merry Christmas!

- Merry Christmas everybody! I have to go now..

- Merry Christmas, said everybody!

Mr. Kringle left and the others watched him leave.

- Well, said Candy I want to go see my little girl

- I'll come with you…

- You two are coming for Christmas Eve, right?

- Well we can come on Christmas morning…, said Candy

- Yes, you can, said Albert, all right, you guys can have fun together…

- Thank you Albert… tomorrow…

- You have to talk to Terry…, I get it…

Terry was called by a clerk . He left and came back with a sorry face.

- Freckles, I have to go to the theatre, there's an emergency….

- Oh, said Candy is everything ok?

- Yes, I just need to go there…

- All right…

- You can go and have dinner at the mansion with your family, I'll see you later tonight?

- All right, she said I'm going to go pick up Cia and free the babysitter…

Terry hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

- Bye Freckles

- Bye Romeo…,she said

Albert was smiling at them. They went to pick up Cia and they went to the mansion. Annie was glad to see her and they spent the evening talking, singing and reminiscing about the past. At midnight, everybody was allowed to open one present and everybody was happy and kissing. The Great aunt was looking at Candy and at her little girl, how sweet they looked. Eliza had yet to find a suitor strong enough to marry her… and Candy, had left them alone for years and she comes back a "widow" with a child, a charming little child who had managed to capture her heart when she came to play with Annie. She even bought a present for her. She reminded her of a young Rosemary… she wiped a tear. No use dwelling on the past, just enjoy the present.

Annie was very happy to see her sister.

- Candy, she said I'm so happy to see you! I'm so happy you're back here… I missed you so much

- I missed you too, said Candy

- Candyce is named after you and she's blond like you…

- I named Cia after you too…

- What?

- Yes, her name is Cia Ann Marie…

- Oh Candy! Said Annie laughing, we had the same idea?

- I guess we missed each other a lot, said Candy laughing

- Thank you so much Candy, I'm so glad you thought about me too…

- Of course I thought about you! You're my twin!!

They hugged laughing and crying together. They talked about Christmas at the Pony home, how excited they were on Christmas morning even thought they didn't have any parents, how happy they were … Cia and Candyce looked at their mother talking and they were fascinated by their childhood storied.

Candy went back home pretty late and Terry was probably already sleeping. She will have to wait the morning to speak to him. She went to bed and she could barely close her eyes. The night seemed to be endless, minutes seemed like hours to Candy.

It was finally Christmas morning at long last… she woke up, took a shower and she went across the hall and she met Terry who had just opened his door to come to her apartment. They smiled, ran to each other and they kissed…

- Happy Christmas Freckles

- Happy Christmas Romeo

- Where's Cia?

- Still asleep, we came back late last night…

- I know… I wanted to be with you…

- Me too… but we had a good time at the mansion… you want to come to my apartment?

- Sure, let's go…

He closed his door and they went to Candy's apartment. The went to sit in the living room.

- All right, he said we're here to talk right?

- Well, we did save Christmas and Mr. Kringle, thanks to you…

He smiled.

- It was a team work, with Archie…I'm glad we saved Kris and Christmas…

- Me too, and I started believing again… After our break up, I was heartbroken, I felt lost and useless without you, but I had to pull myself together…I even saw you in a third rate theatre and I just walked away…

- You were crying… you were there… it really was you

- Yes, it was… I'm sorry I didn't stay…

- Don't be, thank you for being there, seeing you gave me back my senses… I came back here and went back on stage

- I know… then Neil wanted to marry me but Albert stopped it by revealing he was the great uncle William… we got close and we had plans to get married… but I was still confused, so I came to New York to find you and maybe some closure… I found you in a bar near the theatre, you thought I was an hallucination like in the third rate theatre, you were wasted and I could smell a weird smell, your buddies probably gave you a joint or something…I wanted to take you home, and I did, I took you home, you showed me where you were, the weird thing was, when you talked to me, you seemed lucid… but I know you weren't going to remember anything. You were so unhappy so hurt, I took you to your bedroom and I took your clothes off… but

- But what? Said Terry who couldn't believe his ears

- You kissed me… and I kissed you back, I couldn't resist you and…

- You couldn't resist me? We made love?

- Yes…

- Come again?

- We made love… it was my first time, when it was over, I just left ashamed…I was supposed to marry Albert and I come and sleep with you while you were drunk, I took advantage of you…so I just ran…

- Oh my God Candy! You and I made love??? Oh my God!! And I don't remember! Now I understand why you said "again" You didn't go back to Chicago?

- No… I just left… and I got to my island…

- You got married and you had Cia, the rest I know…

- That's not quite right….

- What do you mean?

Before she could respond, they heard noises and Cia ran to them all dressed up.

- Merry Christmas Mommy! Terry!

- Merry Christmas Cia!

She hugged them both…

- Cia, said Candy, you're right on cue…

- For what mommy?

- Come and sit down with us.

- Ok mommy, said Cia worried

- I don't know how to say it, so I'm going to just say it; Terry, Cia's full name is "Terrencia Ann Marie"

Terry looked at her… he was still digesting what Candy had told him and now she dropped another bombshell on him?

- "Terrencia"? Said Terry stunned…

- Yes, that's my full name said Cia, why are you surprised?

- "Terry" is short for Terrence, honey, said Candy

- You named me after Terry? But why? Unless I'm…

Cia stopped and looked at her mother, then she looked at Terry who was very moved and looking at her with love. She understood and she had tears pearling in her eyes.

- Unless, I'm Terry's daughter… Oh my God! She said crying of joy, oh my God! You're my real father?

Terry looked at her with tears coming down his eyes, tears of joy…

- Yes, said Terry…

Cia just jumped to his neck and he held her hard, they were both crying and Candy was crying with them.

- I named you after your father, my sister and my mother, said Candy

- I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! Mommy, how could you keep something like that from me? How could you keep me away from my father???

Candy was crying, unable to answer. Terry was still speechless, hugging his daughter. He didn't want to let her go.

- Do you know how much I prayed for you to be mine? Said Terry, ever since I saw you for the first time, you looked so much like Candy, I wanted you to be my daughter with her!

- I felt so good with you, that I secretly wished you were my real dad, I imagined my real dad like you…since I've never met him… I put your face on his…oh daddy!

The first "daddy" coming out of Cia was like a breath of fresh air for Terry, who hugged her more.

- I'm so happy I'm your father, all those years, we could've been together, if only I've made another choice! I'm so sorry Cia, I'm so sorry for everything!

- Don't be, this is the happiest day of my life!

After a while, father and daughter finally let go of each other and Cia went to hug her mommy.

- I'm so sorry baby, said Candy crying, I'm so sorry for everything…

- It's ok mommy, you don't do things just for the heck of it, you must've had a very good reason to hide me from my father… and I think I understand… daddy had to be with Miss Marlowe, right? He couldn't be with you

- But if she had told me she was having you, said Terry, I would've been with you

- You didn't remember, said Candy

Candy and Terry looked at each other. They couldn't talk about that in front of Cia. This last one knew when grown ups had things to say to each other…

- Mommy, daddy, I'm going to go to my room and let you guys talk, she said hugging them one more time…

She left the room. Candy and Terry looked at each other.

- I didn't remember, I know I was wasted and maybe high…

- That's not all…

- There's more?

- Yes…

- Now what?

- Susanna drugged you to try to make you sleep with her

- What? How do you know that?

- She told me… you were in the hospital years ago…

- I thought it was for alcohol poisoning…

- Susanna gave you her medicine to try to keep you groggy when she realised I had been there with you and that we…

- How did she know that?

- Well she found you naked in your bed…. And I was a virgin…

- OH MY GOD! He said embarrassed, all I remember is waking up in the hospital…Boy, did I miss this one, big time!!!! I had images of you, but I was sure they weren't real… I don't know which ones were real and which one were my dreams…

- I'm here now… if you still want me. If you forgive me. I'm here with our daughter, on this Christmas morning, offering myself to you. You still want a future with me?

- How could you even ask that?

- I thought you would've been angrier…

- Anger is not going to change what happened. My impossible dream just became reality. I was dreaming that we were together and that Cia was our daughter…I got my Christmas miracle! Thank you Kris!

- You asked Mr. Kringle for a miracle?

- I asked him for you, actually that's all I wanted for Christmas…All I wanted for Christmas was you…

- Oh Terry, she said moved

- It's always been you, Candy, from the beginning, from the moment I met you on that boat. I had the most wonderful school year and the most wonderful summer in Scotland. I cursed myself to this day for leaving you behind in that cold and brittle school. America was not kind to us the first time around and it cruelly separated us, but our love was too strong, it brought you to me unknowingly and we produced our beautiful daughter. It was now concrete, Cia was the proof of our love. Destiny brought you back here from your hiding place and I was able to meet my daughter… I felt drawn to her from the second I saw her, she reminded me of you, and like I told her, when I saw you were her mother, I imagined myself as her father… even if she wasn't mine, I would've loved her the same, because I love you Candy, so I love your child too, since she's a part of you…After I lost you , I blamed myself for being so weak, for letting you go, I still wonder how I managed to mess up my life like that… I started drinking I left everything, until I saw you in that theatre and you gave me the will to sober up, seeing you cry, touched me deep down inside…even if I thought I imagined it… you are my angel. When you found me in that bar drinking, it was just to pass time, I did some foolish things, even smoking what I shouldn't have…after my stay in the hospital, I sobered up for good, thinking that I had alcohol poisoning, that I would die if I continue…at first I didn't care, but something made me stop…your face, I saw your face with me in my room taking care of me…it gave me hope, that everything wasn't lost, every time I needed you, you appeared to me…so I wanted to live… hoping I would see you again to thank you… Thank you for being always in my life. You gave me courage… I'm so glad I found you again.

Candy was crying and she just hugged him and she said;

- I love you Terry, I've always loved you and I never stopped loving you…

They kissed for a long time. Cia came out and she saw them, she smiled, she went to the Christmas tree to get her presents. There was only one present. It was for Candy and Terry.

- Mommy, there's on present for you and daddy...

- What? Said Candy, all the presents are at the mansion…

- It's for you and daddy, said Cia, bringing her the present.

Candy took the present and opened it. It was en envelope and a little blue box. With a note and a key with an address.

_Dear Candy and Terry, _

I can call you by your names now, can I? I trust you're now together like you both wanted. You need to set a good example for your daughter (yes, I know!) and be legal… the papers I gave you will allow you to get married today if you go see my friend, father Valentine, he's waiting for you.

Merry Christmas. Thank you for everything and have a wonderful life together as a family.

By the way go see what that key had for you, the address is tied to it.

Once again, Merry Christmas (ho ho ho!)

Santa Claus

Candy and Terry looked at each other. Terry took the box and opened it. It was an engagement ring with a matching wedding band and a wedding band for him. He bent on one knew in front of her and he said:

- Candice White Andrew, will you marry me?

Candy looked at him, she didn't even hesitate for a second and she said;

- Yes, Terrence Grandchester, I'll marry you!

- Yes!!!! Said Cia

He stood up, she stood up and they hugged. Cia came and they hugged, laughing.

They all got ready to go the mansion where everybody and some store employees are going to be. But they made a stop at the church where Mr. Kringle's friend was waiting for them. They got in and they found a priest smiling and waiting for them.

- Here you are! He said smiling, now shall we proceed?

- Yes, said Terry, you can marry us…

The priest read the rituals and came the vows time.

- Candy, you're all I've ever wanted and now I've got you for the rest of my life. I love you with all my heart

- You're the best Christmas present I've ever got, and I love you with all my heart.

- And I love you both with all my heart, said Cia

- By the power invested in me, I now declare you, husband, wife and mother, father and child and a family. You may kiss the bride and your daughter.

Terry kissed his bride and Cia kissed her parents. They went to the Andrew mansion. Cia went under the tree but she couldn't find the present she was looking for and she was very sad. She went to see her mommy...

- I can't find the present I want, mommy

- But there's a lot of presents there for you…, said Candy

- But not the one I wanted, I wasn't expecting it under the tree but I thought there will be a sign or something. Then Mr. Kringle is not Santa Claus, he's just a nice little old man with whiskers like you said, mommy

- Oh, said Candy, mommy was wrong honey, you have to believe…

- What, but you said if he doesn't give me what I asked for he wasn't Santa Claus…

- Terrencia, to have faith is to believe even when everything is telling you not to. Just because you didn't get what you wanted, it doesn't mean you have to stop believing…

- But mommy, that doesn't make sense!

- Just believe honey, continue believing, said Candy

- Ok, mommy, said Cia confused

And she started repeating;

- I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe…

Terry came to take them.

- We're leaving, he said I want to see what Mr. Kringle as in store for us

- All right honey… we'll tell our families we got married later

- My mother is inviting us for dinner tonight, said Terry

- She's going to have a big surprise!

- The most wonderful present, a daughter in law and a granddaughter!

- A family! Said Candy smiling.

They walked to Albert to say goodbye.

- You're leaving already?

- Yes, said Terry we have to go check out something, then we're having dinner at my mother's

- All right, said Albert smiling

- Do you know where Kris is? I wanted to thank him

- Me too, said Candy

- Well I got a call from him, he wanted to make sure you got your present, did you?

- Yes, we did, said Terry, that's why I wanted to thank him…

- Oh he said no need to thank him, he thanks you…, continued Albert

- Where is he? Said Candy

- He's abroad…, said Albert

- Abroad? Said Candy

- He's Santa Claus, remember? Said Albert

- Oh… right! Said Candy and Terry at the same time

- Merry Christmas, said Albert

- Merry Christmas, said the little family…

They got in Terry's car and they were looking for the address … Cia was in the back continuing saying;

- I believe, I believe, I believe

Candy and Terry were still looking…

- It shouldn't be too far from here, said Terry

Cia was at the back of the car and all of a sudden she started to scream;

- STOP THE CAR!!! DADDY STOP THE CAR!!! NOW!!!

- What? Said Terry, why?

- STOP THE CAR!

- Cia…, said Candy, that's rude!

- Please daddy, stop the car!…, she said

- Ok, said Terry stopping the car on the side of the road

Cia opened a door and she ran inside a house.

- Cia! Said Candy

- Come back here! Said Terry

Candy and Terry got out of the car and followed her, they got in the house… it was fully furnished but there was no one in sight…

- It's beautiful! Said Candy smiling

- There's a "For Sale" sign outside, said Terry

- You want to buy it?

- It's perfect for us, said Terry

- Yes, for our little family…

- And we can't disappoint Cia…

- Or ourselves…

Cia was coming down the stairs all excited.

- My room is exactly how I wanted it! And there's a swing outside and a slide! Thank you mommy, you were right! Mr. Kringle is Santa Claus, he really is, he gave me everything I asked for!

- What did you asked for?

- I asked for this house, a daddy…and one more thing, but I'll have to wait for a while…she said climbing the stairs

- If Santa Claus told you you'll get your present, you can be sure the present is on it's way…

- You told me to believe, mommy, and it worked I got my house! Yes, I'm sure the next present will come too…

Candy was smiling standing with Terry by the door.

- You told her to believe, that's good to hear…, said Terry

- I do believe in miracles now, Terry, if someone had told me 3 months ago that I would be married to you and be a family with Cia, I would've had them committed!

Terry smiled and he was leaning to kiss her, when Candy stopped him

- Cia! Cia! She screamed

- Yes, mommy? She said coming from her room

- What else did you ask Mr. Kringle for? Asked Candy

- A baby brother or sister! Answered Cia smiling and going back to her room

Candy and Terry looked at each other, stunned, and she instinctively put her hand on her belly, they both looked down at it, they looked at each other, they smiled and they kissed passionately.

Every day we live with faith. Everybody has faith, for every gesture we do, we believe we can do it. Believing in something you can't see takes a stronger kind of faith, to believe without seeing. Candy had stopped believing when everything se believed in went wrong, she raised her daughter to be realistic and not believe in fairy tales. But a trip back home taught her otherwise… It made her believe in the magic of Christmas, in the Christmas spirit, in Santa Claus. She opened her heart to her old love and she got her miracle, the family, she had always been dreaming of with the only man she'd ever loved. She was given chance to happiness, the first time she walked away, the second time she walked away, the third time she was almost tempted to stay, but she walked away again, with a little package… the fourth time, she decided to get her happiness back and now she was the happiest woman in the world, with her husband, their daughter and… the new baby on the way…

The most beautiful night in the world  
It this Christmas night  
When the Sheppard stunned  
Were looking at the sky  
A star seemed to say  
"Follow me I'm guiding you  
He's born tonight »

Glory, Glory, Alleluia  
Let's sing Christmas!

The followed that star  
On the Judea road  
And from all the corners of the world  
Other did like them  
And this song like a source  
Crossed the country  
He was born tonight

Glory, Glory Alleluia!  
Let's sing Christmas

The most beautiful night in the world  
It's this Christmas night  
When in the hearts of every men  
A little love came down from heaven  
So many things separated them  
This start is uniting them  
It's the most beautiful night

Glory, Glory Alleluia!  
Let's sing Christmas

**_THE END_**


End file.
